Burn
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: Fem Ichigo/Itachi.Rated M. Itachi escapes the stigma of his past, but will Ichigo be able to show him a possible future during her own crisis? Set in Bleach world.
1. Karasu

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO or Burn by The Cure**

_I have never done a fic like this and I really love a challenge. Be kind ok? I haven't read a single Naruto fic. But I felt like this pairing could actually work. So please give it a chance^^ Thanks and I hope you enjoy-joy^^ Fuzzibunniez_

**_Beta work by Kaiken Collison; THANK YOU! _**

_**Burn**_

_**"Don't look don't look" the shadows breathe..." **_

_Chapter 1;Karasu (The Crow)_

Blood was running down her forehead coating the right side of her face the first time she noticed it. The black bird perched stoic and unmoving on the tall metal fence guarding the entrance to the old Matsukura Hospital like a sentinel. "Karasu?" Ichigo cringed bracing for impact as her body was flung against the cold steel of the padlocked gate shattering the heavy chain laced through the entrance. Her next thought jolted her wandering mind back into focus. "Getsuga Tensho!" The black arc of reiatsu slices through the large white mask arrancar causing it to dissolve.

"Ring, Ring! Kurosaki-san~ ." Her cell chirps out the call making her eyes roll. Flipping open the pale blue phone she growls into the receiver. "Stop messing with my ring tone damn it!"

"Kurosaki-san, I'm so thrilled my voice got such a rise out of you. Could this be the start of true love between us?"

"Hell no!" Ichigo's head lifted up to the bent gate, her amber eyes focused on the crow turning it's head sideways in curiosity. "It's staring at me."

"What is staring at you?"

"This crow." Taking a step forward the birds wings ruffle out a warning. "How strange."

"If I was there I would stare at Kurosaki-san too."

"S-Shut-up!" She felt like ruffling her own feathers (if she had any) after hearing Urahara's phony pass at her. When will he quit doing that? Ever since the winter war ended and her father vanished inside the Dangai Walls, Kisuke has been keeping track of her location with this ridiculous two way radio phone. "I mean it has-"

Ichigo barely blocked the long arm of the red skinned arrancar trying to swipe at her neck. "Oi! Coming at me while I'm distracted isn't cool!" Her right foot slid across the dry ground, her left knee bending to accommodate the shift in her weight. _"There is another." _

Blocking the next attack Ichigo quickly rethinks her position. Lifting up from the ground she rises up in the dark skyline for a better look around the old hospital grounds. With the crescent moon on her back, her vibrant orange hair fanned out the small red hair tie drifts away in a wild gust of wind. The second arrancar comes into view moving quickly, keeping to the shadows, concealing the bulk of it's snake like body.

"I thought so..." Furrowing her brows together her jaw clinched as the arrancar 's wide mouth opened, it's barbed tongue wrapping around the small crow. "Yo! Why you going after the appetizer when you have a nice juicy main course here?"

"Your stench is unbearable."

"What?" She sniffs at her armpits curling her upper lip. "I do not stink!" Ichigo smells herself again, her right eye twitching in annoyance. "Oi! I smell like Spicy Vanilla!" Pulling out the tiny bottle in her pocket, she waves it in the air with a grumble. "Shower Work's latest spring fragrance!"

"Not human enough for us, shinigami." The massive red claws reach out shoving her away. "Get lost."

"Human?" She looks at the bird about to be swallowed and quickly intervenes firing a dark blast from her blade. Flash stepping under the hollows to catch the bird before it hits the ground, she tucks the wounded creature into her robes and turns to finish off the enemies. "I hate it when strong ones pick on the weak." She slices through the red one with ease then grabs the snake-like one by the tail before it can escape.

"SSSStupid ssshinigami... that one is stronger than you."

"Whatever..." Ichigo cuts the snake in two with a light grunt. "Never tell a woman with a sword she stinks!" Pulling the crow from the pocket in her robe she dashes toward the Shoten feeling the blood dripping through her fingers. "Urahara-san!"

"Kurosaki-san are you injured?" Kisuke shoots into the room followed by Karin and Yuzu.

"Not me the bird." Ichigo still has trouble adjusting to Karin and Yuzu being at the Shoten. After their dad vanished Urahara insisted they live with him. She thought it would be for the best at least until she could get through college and get a job paying enough to support the twins. The arrangement does have it's drawbacks though...

"Ya got hurt by something that weak?" Renji appears with a wide smirk lifting his black eyebrow up at the bleeding bird in her hands. "Eh, just let me snap it's neck. It's probably the kind thing to do."

The girls all turn to Renji with their hands on their hips. "NO IT'S NOT!"

"Women..." Renji wonders out the front door mumbling about saving a stray bird being stupid.

"Urahara-san, will you help it?" She lifts up the animal with a sad expression on her tan face.

"Of course, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke takes the bird and immediately walks into his laboratory and shuts the door behind him. Setting the bird down on the center of his desk he takes off his hat tilting his head eye level with the still creature. "What are you?" Kisuke face is dead serious as he lifts his cane up to the black feathers. "You have too much reiatsu to be just a bird."

"Oi." Ichigo steps into the room watching the strange standoff between man and half-dead bird. "Is it really necessary to threaten a dying bird?"

"I do not think this is a bird at all." Kisuke replies just about to push his cane against the crows chest when another person walks into the room. "Oh, Tessai-san."

"Karin-san said someone is dying and that my help is required." The tall dark-haired man turns to Ichigo bowing slightly. "She is having a severe headache and is asking for you Kurosaki-san."

"Oh, shit." Ichigo runs down the hallway to Karin and Yuzu's room to find her sister curled up in a ball in the farthest corner shivering. "Karin... another migraine?"

"Ichi-nee, that bird... he is dying."

"I'll set-up the futon for you to lay down." She moves fast snapping off the light to ease the pain on Karin's eyes. _"She is getting worse... This is the third migraine this week." _The pang in her heart lessens only slightly even as Karin lays down on the unfolded bed. This is getting out of hand, but what can she do? Urahara-san assures Ichigo that it is only a mental illness. It doesn't make it less worrisome to her. Even after all the M.R.I.'s and C.T. Scans nothing is helping. It's escalating! _"It's my fault. If I had been able to find Dad and bring him home... Karin wouldn't be in pain."_

"Ichi-nee, please don't make that face."

"Oh!" Ichigo quickly grins at Karin. "I was thinking about how Mom used to read a new story to us every Sunday. That last one. We never got to read it. You probably don't remember that-"

"The Giving Tree." Karin's voice croaks as a stabbing pain shoots through her skull. "I remember everything about Mom."

"How about I find that book and we read it?" Ichigo pulls the covers to Karin's chin so the soft blanket touches her cheek the way she likes. Karin's head nods and Ichigo smiles hiding away the real worries with a reminder to herself not to show her fears in front of her sister.

"I'd like that." Yuzu appears with Karin's medicine on a tray with a glass of water.

"It's settled then." She stands up flicking the long orange braid laying on her shoulder behind her back. "I'll stop my the clinic and go through some of the boxes after classes tomorrow." Turning toward the door she watches Yuzu place a wet wash cloth over her sisters eyes.

"Ichi-nee... don't let him die."

"Who Karin?"

"The crow."

"Oh, yeah... I'll go check on it." Ichigo slides the door shut, the pleasant smile on her face vanishing as her hand lifts away from the door. "What do I do Dad? What would _you_ do?" The faint picture of her father headbutting Karin flashes in her mind. "Stupid old man... How would that FIX anything?" Clueless how to solve her problems she wonders back into Urahara's lab to find Tessai and Kisuke looking pale staring at a black clad man. "Where the hell is the bird?"

Fingers lift shaking to the man sitting against the wall with a shredded black high collar cloak. His face is obscured by the cloak but Ichigo can tell something is off about the man.

"Urahara-san..." Ichigo elbows Kisuke in the side. "I'm tired of your practical jokes! Where is the bird. I promised Karin I would-" She is suddenly grabbed by the man, yanked toward him and a small knife put to her neck.

"Come no closer or I'll slit her throat."

"Ooooh, Kurosaki-san has been captured~!" Kisuke pulls out his hand fan flicking it open in front of his face. "I'm afraid..." His voice drops lower, his face taking a serious expression. "I can not allow that." The fan in his hand snaps loudly, Kisuke uncurls his wrist sending the shut fan to bounce against the wall on the man's right but he moves left in a heartbeat wrapping his hand around the blade. In a swift movement he pushes Ichigo away and presses a fist to the stranger's stomach knocking the man out cold.

"Y-You could have gotten me killed!"

"I doubt that." Kisuke takes a closer look at the crumpled man on the floor. Pulling a small light from his pocket he edges open one eye of Ichigo's attacker. "It's as I thought. This man is blind."

~/~

"I'll pick you up at the train station on Monday." Ichigo's voice is quiet as she leans her head in the doorway. "Thanks Inoue." Snapping her phone shut she turns her head to look at the dark haired man resting on the futon in the center of a barrier.

"Inoue-san is coming for a visit?"

"I promised Karin I would help him." She answers without turning to look at Urahara-san standing just behind her. "Inoue's powers might be better on this type of injury."

"Is that really a good idea?" Kisuke takes a step forward so he is within an arms reach of her. "Helping someone who tried to kill you?"

"Did he?" She moves inside the green barrier to watch him closely. The dull flickering of his soul's power is almost filling the protective shield around him. "My gut tells me... if he really tried I'd have one hell of a fight." Her hand lightly touches the towel on his forehead. "His fever is worse. With Karin resting and Yuzu curled up next to her I'm not needed. I'll stay up with him tonight." Ringing out the cloth she lays it back on the man's forehead noticing the pronounced crevasses on each cheek. _"Those make him look as if he is in a constant state of sadness."_

"If anything happens... I'm just a room away."

She pulls out a textbook from the small shelf and sits down at the desk near the bed. "I'll be fine." Snapping on the small lamp Ichigo opens her textbook to study.

"I-Ichigo... san." Kisuke takes a tiny step passing through the barrier to reach out and touch her shoulder.

"Don't." She warns before his fingers can caress her dark-green sleeping robe. "I know the difference between affection and guilt. You can stop pretending. I have known you too long to think you actually are in love with me." There it was... spoken into the aether. _"Don't turn around. Don't look at his fucking sad, sad face and try to comfort him!" _The harsh truth of their strange relationship isn't so simple as forgiving or accepting. To her it's more about resigning to her fate. "I'm grateful you allow us to stay here Urahara-san but, I don't need your pity and I am not... _lonely_." She prays that her voice sounds strong, that the pain in her heart won't betray her resolve. "I'll say this one last time. I do not blame you for _Dad_."

"I will say this once more also." Kisuke kneels down placing his hat on the floor next to him. "I will never give up trying to find away to bring him back."

"Just don't blow yourself up, or stay up all night working." Ichigo stubbornly folds her arms in front of her chest. "Yuzu worries, and when she worries I get pissed."

"Hai, hai." He stands up putting his hat back on his head with a small smile. "Kurosaki-san is concerned for my well-being? Oh, I'm so happy!"

"Get out!" She bellows pointing a finger to the door. Her frustration turns to a frown as the door slides shut. "Stop tempting me... to give into you please. It's not real." Setting her head in her hands, Ichigo bites at her lower lip pushing back the tears. Denying the burning comfort they give. "Love is when you have absolutely no reasons, no obligations, and no logic... you just love them. I'm sorry Kisuke, but I'd rather be alone for the right reasons than with someone for the wrong ones."

He is awake listening to her struggling to reaffirm her determination. His eyes may not work but his ears are fine. He is certain she is lonely... he can hear the sounds of her trying desperately not to weep.

After a few moments the faint sounds of her sadness vanish as she hovers over him. He could take her life quickly and silently if he needs to. However, before he decides to reach out for her neck he feels her hand lift away the cloth on his head replacing it with a cooler one. A few stray drops run down his cheek and it occurs to him they might be tears. Feeling her wipe them gently away, he refuses to reveal he is awake, instead keeps his breathing steady despite her closeness. That's when the unusual aroma of her skin reaches him. He has never breathed in such an interesting scent from a woman. Curiosity wraps around him, not that it matters but this woman is full of contradictions.

The hours pass quickly as he drifts in and out of consciousness. He wakes again to hearing the sounds of her turning pages and scribbling notes.

"Why am I pre-med?" She changes the rag on his forehead pausing to takes his temperature. "If I go into law enforcement I'll be making enough money to support my sisters in four years." Ichigo exhales a deep sigh. "You know Karasu-san, I want to take over my Dad's clinic but it looks like that dream is a bit unrealistic." She smooths away a stray lock of black hair from his face. "I never thought once about my future while I was fighting the Winter War. Looks like I should have."

"Kurosaki-san, did you rest?" Urahara slides open the door with a careful eye on the sleeping man inside the barrier.

"Yeah, I was just about to go to class." She frowns at the thermometer. "His fever is worse." She checks his blood pressure touching his wrist lightly. "Karasu-san, You need to wake up so I can give you something to make your fever go down."

"Go on to class I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks." Ichigo picks up her book bag loads it with textbooks and darts out the door. "Later!"

"Making a woman worry isn't very cool." Kisuke says lifting up the brim of his hat.

"I have never been concerned with being cool." He sits up slowly in the bed sensing the man coming closer. "The woman... what's her name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Urahara pulls out a change of clothes. "And yours?"

"_Her name is a fruit? That's... sort of interesting." _He considered lying. He was a known criminal and couldn't tell where he was, but guessing from the sounds he was far away from anywhere familiar. "Itachi."

"Well, Itachi-san please do not cause me anymore trouble." He sets the clothes on Itachi's lap. "Kurosaki-san has sent for a companion of hers to heal your injuries. Can I trust you to be good?"

"How long until this medic arrives?"

"Inoue-san isn't a medic she is more of a... well she specializes in returning things to their original state."

"She can give me my eyes back?" Itachi is definitely interested in getting his chakra and his vision restored.

"I don't foresee her having a problem." Kisuke moves to the door as Tessai appears over his shoulder. "Tessai-san, could you guide Itachi-san around the layout of the shop and answer any questions he might have?"

"Of course Urahara-dono." Tessai steps inside the room lowering the light green barrier.

"I have a question for you Kisuke Urahara."

"Pardon?" The blonde blinks turning back to Itachi's standing form.

"Why is that woman's chakra so different than anyone else here?"

"Chakra? Looks like we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Ok so here goes my new fic. I have complete writers block on DF so I thought I'd upload this while I'm trying to write that Kisuke/Ichigo lemon that plagues me so much. LOL! Hope you like and review! HUGS Fuzzi


	2. Five Days

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta work by Kaiken Collison, Thank you!**

_**Burn**_

"_**Don't look, don't look the shadows breathe...**_

_**Whispering me away from you..."**_

_**Chapter 2; Five Days**_

Ichigo took time to clean the house before gathering up the clean laundry and few supplies she needs to take to the Shoten. Her classes ended early today so she spent a few hours at the Kurosaki clinic tidying up and staring at the strange emptiness. The only sound in the vast space is the ticking of her mom's old fashioned cuckoo clock, chirping out the time every half hour to the vacant house. She left it as if they could walk right in like nothing ever happened, everything remaining unpacked, waiting to be used again by her precious family. "Home..."

Taking a last look at her old bedroom she sighs, noticing the small stuffed lion sitting motionless on her pillow. "Even you couldn't handle the change." Kon went to Soul Societyto be with his Nee-san. Rukia put him in a Deluxe Chappy bunny and Ichigo hasn't heard from the troublesome Mod-Soul since. She manages a smile despite the tears streaking down her face. Swiping at the thin drops with her hand, the door quietly clicks shut and she continues to walk, leaving behind the ticking of her mother's clock.

Itachi Uchiha spent most of his day getting acquainted with the people and the strangeness of this new place. Deciding to make the most of it until his eyes are fixed by this 'Inoue' person, he memorizes the shops many rooms then stays mostly quiet, listening to the group of people interact with each other like a family.

"Oh, Itachi-san, something on your mind?" Urahara pops up behind the dark haired man with his fan covering his knowing grin.

"The strawberry woman is walking this way. Her pace is slow like she is weighed down by many things."

"Eh?" Kisuke looks around, pretending to not notice her reiatsu. "I don't see her?"

"She is six blocks northwest." Itachi points toward her unmistakable light blue chakra traveling extremely slow. "Surely you can sense her... _reiryoku_ as you call it here."

"Indeed." Stepping next to the newcomer, his eyes slide to look upon the man's pale expressionless face. "_He senses her even when she is in her human body?"_ Urahara can sense the reiryoku building in him. Itachi's power is even flowing in his veins. Chakra and reiryoku seem to be similar. He is a curious thing, and Kisuke wants to see the man at full power. "Kurosaki-san, draws many things into her heart."

"I meant her arms are full."

"Oh... Why don't you go help her?" Kisuke smiles behind his fan, his blue eyes glinting mischievously. "I think you're capable of finding her, considering how quick you learned to find your way around the shop."

"I sense her reiryoku clearly." Itachi takes a step forward, his dull eyes cracking open just a sliver to check if he can see anything. "_Just a faint blur."_ He wondered why he could see Urahara and Ichigo's chakras so easily considering he is practically blind. His Sharingan is still actively feeding him information despite his blindness. Or is it that these two people have higher amounts of chakra storing inside them?

"Very few of us are allowed to lighten her burdens." Kisuke says, with a hint of sadness in his voice. No matter how much he asks, Ichigo always pushes him just far enough away for it to be painful. Watching Itachi walk up the street toward Ichigo, he prays a silent wish that maybe she will open up to the young man. "_She excels at making friends. Maybe Itachi's observant nature will be soothing to her restlessness."_

Ichigo stops walking to sit near the river bank for a few moments. Leaning on the basket of clothes and supplies she tilts her head up to the skyline. Her orange bangs lift in the slight, cooling breeze. "Fall will be here soon." Sunset in Karakura is always so beautiful to her, even if she is a few feet from the place where her mother died it's a pleasant place for her. She knows Karin and Yuzu will be wondering where she is. Standing up for a stretch her eyes glimpse up the hill at the dark-haired man standing solitary against the golden skyline. Picking up her book bag, she slings it over her shoulder, and then lifts up her basket to walk up the hill. "Karasu-san, you walked all the way here alone?"

"I have eyes that see enough to find you." He replies with confidence, his mind busy with the slight rippling of her chakra dancing around her body like a ribbon. "I was asked to help carry your belongings." Itachi outstretches a hand in her direction.

"Oh, thank you." Unwilling to be rude to him, she puts her basket on the ground and tugs her back pack from her shoulder. "How about my back pack? That way you can keep your hands free." she says, thinking he might need his hands to touch her shoulder on the way to the store, like some blind people do in the movies. He nods and Ichigo steps behind him to slide the back pack up his shoulders. Her brown eyes taking in the man as he flicks his pony tail over his shoulder.

He stands just an inch taller than her with long jet black hair, his bangs parting at the center hugging his slightly heart shaped face. "You look much better today." Ichigo cringes inside, saying something unnecessary, stepping in front of him, she snaps the front strap of the back pack to his chest "_He's blind, you can look at his face! But don't sound stupid! Don't sound stupid!" _The bath he had earlier and the change of clothes did wonders for his appearance. With his long black hair pulled back into a small tie he looks younger than Ichigo originally thought.

"Yes, I have you to thank for that."

"I was gonna be awake all night anyway." Ichigo pats him on the shoulder a little too roughly. She makes a face at her hand snatching it away. They walk for a few blocks, Ichigo fussing over him as the crossing light turns colors. "Oh, hurry a bit. The sound means the light is changing."

He figured that out on the way, but says nothing as she continues to tell him about the town. His impression is the area is slightly more modern than the place he is from. These people seem to live at odds with the land around them, yet something isn't quite right about this place. It has its own pulse of chakra humming below the loud clamor of the people living on it. If he didn't know better he would say that Ichigo is breathing in the stored chakra of Karakura Town, but how could the town have such a thing? Or is it the other way around? He stops walking for a second, focusing on her shadowy form next to him. "_She is expelling chakra into the town?" _Shaking his head he doubts that is possible. Judging by the amount stored in the land she would have had to be leaking it uncontrollably for years.

"Karasu-san?" Ichigo tilts her head at him, wondering what made him stop walking. "Something wrong?"

"Itachi..." He says, turning his head toward her. "my name is Itachi and nothing is wrong."

"Itachi, eh? I kinda liked calling you Karasu." Ichigo struggles for something to talk about with the reserved man walking next to her. "Oh I know!" She snaps her fingers with a grin. "Is there anyone we could call to let them know you are alright? Like family?"

"There is..." His mind swims with the image of his little brother Sasuke. Big dark eyes looking at Itachi with horror as they stand in their family home, the floor drenched with their parents' blood.

_"Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life."_

No, Sasuke wouldn't miss him. Itachi encouraged Sasuke's hatred, counted on it so he could accomplish his goal. "There is no one who would be concerned over me." It wasn't for nothing though. Itachi did what he set out to do, and that was to protect his little brother, even if it was from Sasuke's own misguided truth. "Not really."

"_There is someone, and he is at odds with them right now." _Ichigo turns the corner leading to the shoten, giving her sisters a wave as they help clear the yard of trash that had been carried over from the streets. "Itachi... I did not mean to pry." She looks at her feet for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "We all have our issues here, and for the most part we avoid talking about them as much as possible." Setting her basket on the ground, she puts an arm on his shoulder. "Whatever your problems are, they belong to you. I won't judge you or offer any advice, but I _will_ be your friend." Giving him a reassuring pat, Ichigo walks over to her sisters to help them sweep the side walk.

"She gives her friendship that easily?" Itachi says in a low voice sensing Urahara popping up behind him.

"Indeed, it's like breathing to her." Kisuke fans himself from the summer heat, gazing at his yard filled with laughing females. "Has Kurosaki-san impressed you?" Urahara knows he is pushing Itachi to be interested in Ichigo. Urahara is aware of the coming crisis, and Ichigo will need another ally. After the conversation they had earlier today, the shop owner could see a use for Itachi in the days to come.

"Perhaps... I have never been one to make friends." Itachi walks toward the shoten door as the girls file inside discussing what to make for dinner. "Ichigo Kurosaki is a bit intimidating."

"The really frightening thing about her..." The shop owner glances at Itachi from behind his wide brimmed hat. "She protects her friends by spilling her own blood, freely and without remorse." Flicking his fan shut his mouth widens into a sly grin. "Now you, Itachi Uchiha are one of her friends." He knows he is laying it on a bit thick, but he doesn't have the luxury of waiting too long for Itachi to get attached to her. Kisuke is walking a fine line on this mission, and one more ally is vital. One who can go where he cannot without a trace of reiatsu... the only question left is will Ichigo finally allow herself to become romantically involved with someone?

~/~

Ichigo opens her bathrobe, dropping it to the floor as she runs a towel over her body one last time before dressing. Her wet orange hair is a messy, dripping mess that she carelessly flings up in a clip without brushing. The thoughts in her head pound louder than the exhaustion creeping up her spine from lack of sleep. "I'm so tired."

"When _do_ you sleep Ichigo?"

"Eeek!" She looks around for something to cover herself. "_I'm naked, naked, naked, NAKED!"_

"W-What is it?" Itachi takes a step toward her direction, holding out a hand.

"I-I'm..." Biting down on her lower lip she resists telling him she is naked. "It's nothing." He is blind it shouldn't matter right? It's still strange being in a room with a man... naked. "_Kinda unfair I'm giving him a show and he can't enjoy it. Hahaha!" _Ichigo picks her robe off the floor just as Urahara pops through the door.

"Kurosa-" Urahara looks at her then Itachi standing with his hand reaching out to her. "ki-san?" Instantly his fan comes popping out. "Did I-"

"Not another word." Ichigo slides a finger across her throat, threatening Kisuke with sudden painful death. Her brow furrows together tightly, her upper lip curling in anger as the blonde shop owner's face turns bright pink. "Is there something you need Urahara-san?" Ichigo's voice comes out slow, but deadly serious laced with a fury she hasn't expressed before. Her fingers clinch into the fluffy white robe covering the front of her body. "Well?"

"Um... It can wait." Kisuke turns to walk out the door, dropping his hand fan near Itachi's feet with a hidden gleam in his eyes. "_Nudge, nudge... hohoooo."_

Itachi bends down picking up the fan, his eyebrow lifting from Urahara's lack of subtlety. "Ichigo..."

"Y-yes?" She pulls on a shirt and scrambles to slide her longs legs into her jeans as he approaches.

"I do believe Urahara-san is scheming something between us." He steps in front of her, lifting up the closed fan in the direction of her face.

"Between us?" Ichigo blinks as the small fan taps her jaw and then drops into her open hand.

Moving closer to her exotic scent two fingertips graze her the soft skin of her chin. "He is trying to get me to fall in love with you."

"What..." She takes a small step backward only to feel a hand wrap around her wrist. "Wh-wha- why?"

"That is what I would like to know." Itachi takes another step, his fingers sliding up her cheek with new found curiosity. "Ichigo, are you a beautiful woman?"

"Not really." Her cheeks feel hotter than the sun, blazing from anger and embarrassment. "I don't pay any attention to my appearance." Ichigo senses the pads on his fingertips moving lightly over her face.

"Why not?" Itachi is incredibly interested in what she looks like. He couldn't understand it. Perhaps the reason being that he can't see her face makes her all the more mysterious. "Are you avoiding attracting a man in your life?"

"I don't really want a man." She shrugs her shoulders, annoyed at his questions and his gentle caresses. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm touching your face to get a picture of what you look like." Moving his other hand to her right cheek he feels her tremble. "Is that alright with you?" His thumb moves over her lips, his fingers around her chin.

She wants to deny him the right on impulse, but she would have to open her mouth to say no. The idea of brushing her lips against his crosses her mind. Her eyes lift to stare at his relaxed parted mouth. He isn't overly handsome, but he carries himself with a certain confidence that Ichigo is drawn too. "_Why is he even curious about me? It's not my fault Urahara is trying to fix us up."_

"You have this beautiful smell about you..." Leaning forward he takes a deep breath of her neck. "something with cinnamon?"

"Vanilla." She whispers, her lips rubbing the pad of his thumb. Her heart instantly drums madly in her chest. "_Why can't I just say no?"_

"Your fragrance contradicts your words." He takes a step back still holding onto her chin, wishing he could look at the expressions on her face.

"Pardon?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you do want a man in your life." Releasing her chin, he turns around heading for the door. "Otherwise you wouldn't wear such tempting scent."

"M-Maybe I just wanna smell good!" She yells, tossing a pair of pants at the closing door.

Itachi shuffles down the hallway counting the steps until reaching the bath. He takes a moment to knock before walking inside. Hearing nothing he sets down on the stool in the center of the room to undress. "_What am I doing?" _He sets his elbows on his knees and lean his forehead on his fingertips. "_I still smell her." _It's a strange thing to be consumed with Sasuke for so long then suddenly thrust into this new world where he isn't someone's brother. "_I'm just Itachi here." _He doesn't have to protect, he doesn't have to keep his emotions under control; he doesn't even need to watch his back. "_Do I even know how to be me? If I'm not someone's big brother... who am I?" _The woman is another enigma to him. What danger is she in? With all her reiryoku she doesn't seem to be helpless. Discarding his clothes he settles into the bath to ponder the woman's words.

_"If I go into law enforcement I'll be making enough money to support my sisters in four years... You know Karasu-san, I want to take over my Dad's clinic but it looks like that dream is a bit unrealistic... Whatever your problems are, they belong to you. I won't judge you or offer any advice, but I will be your friend."_

Words spoken to him in such warmth he can't exactly ignore her familiar personality. She is so much like him it's fascinating. Sacrificing her future to watch over her siblings, her self-denial of personal relationships... things he has faced. He has done as much for Sasuke but went about it drastically different. "_I can't suppress being interested in her."_ Itachi leans his head against the cool side of the tub, the warm water streaming down his pale face as he listens to the wooden cane tapping the floor outside the door. "You are there Urahara Kisuke?"

"Hai."

"I am the wrong man for her."

"I ask for five days before you decide."

"You think five days is enough time for me to form a bond with Ichigo Kurosaki?" His blind eyes narrow, waiting for the answer.

"It only takes one defining moment to realize the value of winning her heart."

"Five days... Do you expect a miracle?" He rises from the water, ringing out his long black hair.

"To love Ichigo..." The blonde man tugs his hat over his eyes, satisfied with Itachi's response. "It'll only take two."

* * *

Yay chapter 2 done! Hehe But I wonder what our shop owner is up too? Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! I hugs you all!


	3. The Giving Tree

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Naruto**

**This fic is rated M.**

**Special thanks to the person close to my heart for your amazing ability to draw out the emotion in me to write this chapter. Thank you wanting to be supportive to me.**

_**Burn**_

_**Chapter 3; The Giving Tree**_

Ichigo's Sunday is spent in relative mundane events trailing behind her sisters. It doesn't occur to Ichigo that there is any better way to spend her time. Evening comes quickly and with that dinner then the story she promised to read. Ichigo is sandwiched in between her sisters reading the book with her back to the door of the twins' bedroom.

"I have nothing left to give you." The boy replies, "I do not need much now, just a quiet place to sit and rest." The tree then says, "Good! A tree stump is a great place to do just that! Come boy, sit down and be happy." The boy obliged and the tree was happy."

Closing the book Ichigo helps Yuzu into bed with a faint smile at how much she has grown. _"Yuzu, you are a reflection of Mom in every way." _Soon they will not need her to do this type of thing... Soon Ichigo will have to figure out how to get them in a high school together. "What did you think of the story? Why do you think Mom chose it for us?"

"I think it's sad how the boy always wanted something from the tree." Yuzu replies with a small yawn. "The tree wanted the boy's love more than anything."

"Yuzu, the boy should haven't have come running to the tree for every crisis in his life." Karin pulls up her covers and turns over frustrated over the ridiculous book. "Stupid boy, didn't know how to be independent."

"Karin..." Ichigo sits down on the dark green comforter giving her sister a small frown. "you forget that it made the tree happy to be helpful to the boy."

"Perhaps the real meaning of the book is in the title; The Giving Tree." Itachi interjects leaning against the door frame. The girls lifting their heads only then noticing he is there. Just behind him Urahara pops up tapping his cane to the ground to get everyone's attention.

"Kurosaki-san..."

"Yeah I feel them." Ichigo replies rising from the bed and popping out of her human body. "Time to go get some hollows. I'll be back later!" She vanishes out the shoten door into the blackness of the night leaving behind the small group crammed into the twins' room.

"Itachi-san, what were you saying about the book?" Yuzu asks from her own bed rubbing her tired eyes.

"Only that it shows clearly how to love."

"In the end... you know that tree ended up alone." Karin says quietly, her hand clicking off the bedside lamp. Laying her head down on her pillow her black hair falls away from her face to brush the blue fabric of her pillowcase. She lifts her dark eyes up to the vacant stare on Itachi's face wondering why he seems to linger just far enough behind her sister to hear her voice. "Ichi-nee..." she says raising up from the bed unsure as to why she is willing to share a sliver of truth with the quiet man. "is our giving tree."

"Good night." comes his small reply, he vanishes down the hall confident in the direction he is going. He steps past Urahara the hint of raised reiryoku in the shop owner causing him to stand still. "Something is very wrong with the dark-haired sister."

"There is..."

"I'm not getting involved in this." Itachi says stepping past the shop owner who hides many secrets and embraces many lies to maintain his existence with the family of sisters. "Your little plan to suck me into this has failed." This place, the people, even the return of his power isn't enough to make him want to stay. Opening the door he walks out into the night intending to wander... but to where? The sudden burst of reiatsu streaks through him blazing with heat like a fire jutsu. His curiosity about her makes his eyes slip open. The same blurry vision meets him, but he can make out a black curl of power coming from the east.

"_Ichi-nee... is our giving tree."_

Itachi makes his way to Ichigo's location. He doesn't know why he feels drawn to her, but is aware of himself enough to accept that he is. Staying just far enough away so she won't notice him, he listens to her fight, the blade cutting through the wind, the rattling of a chain. She is sliced, her shoulder then leg, he hears her act quickly with a dash to her right. He can see her outline of power it's blue now... what caused that black hue he noticed earlier? He can only make out a faint bit of her shadowing presence. _"She is blue and white, like the moon over Konoha." _

For the first time since arriving in this strange world he thought of the village he left behind. The faces... the fighting... the blood. Why her? She is stirring up something in him he can't put a name to yet.

"Look out!" Ichigo flash steps quickly in front of Itachi groaning in pain as the arrancar's steel like tentacle dig into her chest. "Ugh..." tightening her hand on her sword she looks up at Itachi's blood soaked face with concern as the knife like cords begin to turn. "A-Are you hurt?" she says trying to keep the pain from her voice. _"Don't let him know you are dumb enough to get yourself skewered by an overgrown butcher knife!" _

"Yes. Are you injured?"

"I'm fine." She replies suddenly jerked back from him high into the air. "_Don't make him worry."_

"Ichigo you do not sound fine."

"No really. I'm good." Lifting her sword up she gives it a twist shattering the steel blades impaling her. The enraged monster jabs a knee into her gut sending her crashing into the small shed into her own backyard. "Oi! This is my Dad's storage shed!" Dusting off her robes she pops back up from splintered wood and debris. "You are gonna pay for destroying it!" Lifting her long blade up she calls out her bankai and dashes toward the enemy. "Just go to Soul Society already!" Her black sword slices down felling the enemy into crumbling dust. "Is it just me or these guys are stronger than normal arrancar I fight?"

Itachi's sharringan allows him to observe the entire battle. The amazing blue glow around the shadow of her body shifted to something dark soon as she said Bankai. He couldn't understand the change in her demeanor... so much darkness without feeling menacing. She is just a stranger in a dark foreign world. Why should he care about her? Reaching up to touch the blood flowing down his cheek the warmth reminding him how fast blood turns cold, and fleeting the emotions of people really are. She bleeds for a mere stranger? The heat of her blood spilling for him stirs his mind with many memories.

"_You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for._"

The blood of Konoha flows hot in his veins, the burning will always be within him._"Sasuke... who will you bleed for?"_

"Itachi!" Her feet touch the ground next to him. Wincing from her blood splashed down his cheeks she tears a sleeve from her Shihakushō. "You ok?" She wipes at his face nervously berating herself for being careless. "Whew... looks like none of the blood is yours."

He reaches for her wrist, his fingers firmly wrapping around her arm to stop her from cleaning the blood from him. "I am not a child that you need to look after."

"I-I didn't mean to..." She says quickly dropping the material in her hand to the ground. "hurt your pride. I just hate seeing people hurt."

"Pride? I am not injured _you _are." He surprises himself at his outburst, his reaching out to touch her. What is it about her that tugs at him?

"It's nothing. I'm used to it." Ichigo says with a shrug her eyes flicking to the fingers around her arm. "I-Itachi?"

"What are you used too?" His voice is low with a hint of softness. With his hand staying on her strong limb, her increasing heartbeat can be heard and felt through the connection. "Fighting? Pain? Or this carefully built wall around you?"

"It's not a wall." Ichigo whispers, lowering her head. "It's just... Have you ever felt responsible for a whole town, your family, and in the middle of everything you feel selfish for wanting a future for yourself?" She honestly thought she concealed all the heartache behind her mask. Itachi... he isn't pushy or loud, he is just... quietly absorbing everything.

"I..." Itachi understands all too well, but her genuine kindness makes him feel unworthy to share anything from his past. She might think bad of him and that's something he wouldn't like from her. "think I understand." How could he tell her what he has done without Ichigo being revolted? She is full of good intentions.

"_Ichi-nee, is our giving tree."_

Where does that leave him? Right now, in this place he is a blank slate to these people. He can start over and escape the images of his life as a rogue ninja, but to have that he will need to hide away the things he has done. Can he have something like friendship if it's built on a lie of omission? _"I was ready to leave this place but now... I'm not so sure. I want to know more about her." _He shrugs trying to focus his eyes on her. The blindness is beginning to take his toll, he is growing very curious about her appearance.

"We better get back before my sisters worry." Ichigo steps away from Itachi, his fingers loosening to release her. "Hmm, I should crawl through the window and get inside my body before any notices my clothes." she says looking at her bloody torn uniform.

"Agreed."

When they returned the house was quiet and everyone tucked in their beds asleep. After slipping back into her body she sat down at her desk to study and try to unwind after her shinigami duties were over. As her hand slides over the folder containing her transfer papers from premed to criminal justice her mind churns back to the conversation she had with Itachi near her house. There is something about the way he said he understood that makes her believe he is holding something back. It's a serious problem._ "Whatever it is... I can't judge him for it. That's not my style anyway, but I wish I could help him." _Itachi fell asleep sometime after on her bed, his long dark hair splaying out in a wave on her pillow draws her eye more than once. Shaking her head Ichigo forces her eyes away from him, then straight back. Biting at her lower lip she turns in her chair to lean over the bed, the long pony tail holding up her orange hair drifts to lay over her right shoulder.

"_He sleeps in his day clothes like he is expecting something to tear him away from this place." _Taking in the black slacks and matching shirt he is wearing the thought crosses her mind that this is the closest she has been to a man near her age. If it were Renji she would kick his ass off her bed, if it were anyone else she might do the same, but Itachi is sound asleep with his head resting on her favorite pillow. _"He doesn't make me nervous. If anything I'm more at ease around him."_ Tilting her head closer, her amber eyes focus on the deep worry lines on his face. Yesterday he seemed much older and distant, today he followed her to a fight and almost scolded her for getting hurt. Nobody... has done that before. Sure Rukia, or Orihime might get worried. Ishida might poke fun at her for not having a plan, but they never made the expression Itachi showed her tonight when she took that attack for him. "_His face fell in utter shock. Why?"_ Ichigo returns to her desk abruptly realizing she is hovering over him and mentally berates herself for getting that close to him. "Hasn't anyone looked out for him before?" With a sigh she opens up the folder and fills in her transfer forms.

"Ichi-NEE!"

"I'm coming Karin!" her response is instant, her head popping up from the desk. Papers scatter all around as she darts out her door toward the twins' room. _"I don't even remember falling asleep." _The only thing she recalls is fighting a few hollow near the bridge.

"I'm here."

Popping inside Karin's room she prays for rain. Ichigo slips seamlessly into her role as comforter. Too many migraines, too few answers as to why, weigh on her nerves. After several hours Karin's eyes finally close and sleep settles over her face as the dawn breaks hitting the bedspread. With a yawn Ichigo pads out of the room to find Urahara waiting with a cup of hot tea. "Thanks."

"Kurosaki-san... why don't you rest and I'll pick up Orihime-san?"

"Because you are a sick pervert." she replies narrowing her eyes at Kisuke's ridiculous suggestion.

"I am not!" He flatly denies pulling out his hand fan hoping it will hide the grin creeping up on his pale face.

"The last time Inoue visited you told her you had a rare case of _Hime-_ragic fever and it was terminal!"

"I could've been sick." He lifts a hand in the air nonchalantly. "You don't know for sur-"

"She spent the entire weekend trying to reject you!"

"Women are always rejecting me." Kisuke moans looking over the edge of his fan. "It's my fate in life."

"Ugh, stay away from Inoue." Putting a hand over her face, she turns to walk away when her vision blurs and she stumbles toward the ground. Instead of hitting the mat she finds herself dangling over Kisuke's arm. "I'm gonna kick your..." Her world turns black.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san." Kisuke says with a sad tone lifting her limp body up and into his arms.

"Drugging a woman isn't cool." Itachi says from his seat at the small table as he sips on a cup of hot tea. "It's actually a crime."

"I'm very cool!" Urahara opens a nearby door carrying Ichigo inside. "She hasn't slept more than two hour-" He stops mid-step sensing Itachi behind him. "You don't need to follow me. I'm not going to do anything to her." Laying Ichigo on her bed he looks over his shoulder at the calm faced man stepping next to the bed and running hand over the chair nearby. "Y-You are gonna sit there until she wakes up aren't you?"

"..."

"I'll... get Orihime-san from the train station."

~/~

"Relax, Itachi-san. It doesn't hurt."

"Thank you." Itachi lays down on the floor to allow the meek sounding woman to heal him. Soon after hearing her high pitched voice call out a warm feeling surrounds him. With his eyes closed he can sense the chakra pathways in his body re-connecting and the flow being restored. It's a tickling sensation running through his arms, his fingers tingling like they have been asleep for years. The woman's power is remarkable to him, the chakra slowly returning to flow through his body.

"Oi!" Ichigo stomps into the room punching Urahara in the stomach and sending him flying across the room.

"Kurosaki-san! So mean!"

"You put something in my tea!" She walks over to Urahara with a fist curled in the air when she senses a powerful arrancar appear near the high school. "More bad guys. I'll yell at _you _later." Giving Kisuke a narrow glare she manages a smile to Orihime before popping out of her human body. "Hey Inoue."

"Hi Kurosaki-chan." Orihime manages a quick reply as her longtime friend darts out the door.

"Thanks for healing Itachi!"

"N-No problem!" she waves a hand after her, hiding the worry in her heart over Ichigo going out to fight alone. _"It's always like this... you fighting and me healing you. I wish I could help you more."_ With a sigh she returns to healing the dark-haired stranger, his black cape slowly piecing itself together with large red clouds making her tilt her head in curiosity. "Almost finished."

"Thank you." Itachi says slowly opening his eyes, the bright light of the room slowly fading into a feminie face with large gray eyes and burnt orange hair leaning over him. Standing up the black cape settles around him, the material familiarly masking the lower part of his face. "I... am much better."

"Oh... no need to thank me really!" she waves a hand in the air nervously. Inoue hasn't been around anyone quite like Itachi, his reiatsu is completely invisible. _"It's like... he isn't even here. No it's more like Itachi-san is standing in our shadows." _Risking a glance up to his face finding his strange red eyes creeping open and pale complexion surprisingly handsome makes a blush light up her cheeks. Looking away she hopes the blush on her cheeks doesn't give her away.

"Orihime-san~!" Kisuke hops over practically on one foot to get her attention. "Do you think you could-" Urahara's voice grows silent as Ichigo's reiatsu flares up then drops very low. "Oh dear..."

"Kurosaki-san is hurt!" Inoue cries out running toward the exit only to find the door wide open and a single black feather drifting down to the ground. Looking around she sees Itachi is missing and looks over to Urahara in shock. "I didn't even sense him leave." Kneeling down she picks up the solitary black feather. "Urahara-san."

"Yes?"

"His eyes... are terrifying and they have power." She steps out the door ready to run when Urahara puts a hand on her shoulder. "Urahara-san?"

He lifts a finger up in the air. "Let's take our time shall we?" He smiles to reassure her only to notice a hint of unhappiness flash on her face. "Come now Kurosaki-san won't die so easy!"

"A-Alright."

* * *

Here we go chapter 3! Hugs everyone! I'm so grateful for the nice support of the kind hearted reviewers. This fic is special to me so thanks for everything. I hope you look forward to the next chapter Fuzzi


	4. Preliator

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO**

**The Masterful Beta work by our very own BlackBeltBeta Queen; Kaiken Collison! Respect~!**

**_Burn_**

**_There is in every true woman's heart, a spark of heavenly fire, which lies dormant in the broad daylight of prosperity, but which kindles up and beams and blazes in the dark hour of adversity. Washington Irving _**

**_Chapter 4; Preliator (Warrior)_**

Itachi shuts off his sharingan, dashing toward Ichigo's weak pulse of reiatsu; it flickering like a lamp blown by some torrent of breathless wind. His dark eyes scan the area, taking in the strange reflective glass covered buildings and shiny vehicles traveling the hard roads. The pristine modern city sprawls out far as the eye can see, bright lights, people, the size comparable to Konoha with similar electrical poles feeding power to the masses.

He moves quickly, a mere blur upon the rooftops to reach the woman who has captivated his mind for the past few days. A part of him out of curiosity, a part out of the concern over her well being wants to find her quickly. _"Don't interfere, just check on her," _he reminds himself, reaching the edge of a building, his bulky cape rippling to a stand still. Looking up into the sky his eyes roam over a shock of long wild orange hair clinging around her tan face.

It's surprising, the mane of vibrant orange hair flying around and she dashes about in a black coat that's tight at the top and runs out into frayed, baggy ends. He flicks his red eyes to the long black blade emitting a mass of dark energy from the weapon. The power from the sword is potent; the power from the woman equally strong. Yet, it's her determined face that strikes him the deepest. Fiery brown eyes slanted in intense concentration, her shapely lips pressing together as she tilts her head up at her enemy.

"Grimmjow, I told you already!" Ichigo barks, crashing Zangetsu against his sword with the right amount of force to knock him into the building behind him. "I'm not fighting you anymore!"

"You know you want to," he replies louder, his voice echoing through the space between to the two high buildings. "You and I are connected, Ichigo." Grimmjow tosses the dirty tan cape to the ground before jumping up from the broken sidewalk.

"Ugh, you still have that scar?" Glaring at his bare chest with a familiar red tint in the center and a long jagged scar running down the side of his chest. Both wounds resulting in the major clash they had a few years before. "Why don't you allow them to heal?"

"Are you kidding?" he laughs wildly, his mouth gaping the jagged mask on the side of his face. "These marks connect us, Ichigo." Moving quickly in front of her, his large hand clutches her throat. "You and I are the same."

"How's that?" she grinds her teeth together, her left hand gripping Grimmjow's arm at her throat; brown eyes piercing up into the light blue ones looking down at her.

"The fight!" Jerking her toward his chest, his free hand sheathes his blade then stop hers in mid-air from cutting into him. "The thrill of our swords clashing." He squeezes her wrist tightly to hear her groan. "The pain when we cut into each other! It's the best!"

"You are imagining things. I never enjoy-"

"Bull shit! You loved every minute of it!" his voice thunders as his eyes absorb her wincing in pain. "It's exciting for people like us." Twisting her arm, he watches her reiatsu flickering around her like a black cloud of an approaching storm. "Now... I just have to get you bleed a little for you to be in the mood."

"Getsuga..." she growls in a deep voice, headbutting him hard. "Tenshou!"

He staggers back a step as the black curl of her release crashes into his chest sending him back down to the ground bashing into a street lamp. Standing up he shakes his head and glances at his chest, a new whelp tinges his chest making him lift his head up and laugh. "I fucking love it!"

"Go back to Hueco Mundo, before the shinigami figure out you are here, and I really will have to kill you." Turning away from him she swipes and hand through her sweaty hair. "Shit." The sudden appearance of a group of hollows draws her attention. "Damn it!" Glancing back at him as the light blue haired former espada sonidos behind her, she frowns deeper. "You gotta stop drawing these guys here!"

"Tch, you are barking up the wrong tree _Ichi-go_..." He lifts his eyebrows at her with a wide grin as she flash steps over and dispatches the lower level hollows.

"What does that mean?"

"You... come to our dimension and tear a big fucking hole through it and expect to just walk away?" His blade cuts into her shoulder drawing the blood he needs to witness, dulling the metal with thick red. "They are all talking... planning... longing for YOUR blood."

"That happened three years ago?" she asks grabbing the sword sticking through the front part of her chest. "Why now?"

"Hehe, they were growing stronger like me." He deliberately tugs at the sword trying to twist it and make her cry out in pain. "What was that you said about killing me?"

"I'm in charge of this town!" She braces herself for the pain of the sword sliding out as she raises her reiatsu enough to make Grimmjow gasp for breath. "I will protect these people..." lifting her foot up between his legs she kicks him in the groin hard enough to make him drop to his knees. "even if it costs everything I have, even if it means taking back a life I once saved!" The long sword rips out of her from the momentum of him falling. "Don't come back here-"

"Or what? You be careful now..." He staggers to his feet as she tosses his sword back to him. "that sweet smelling reiatsu of yours is gonna draw every hollow and arrancar in Tokyo to you."

"I've had enough of this." she sighs, holding a hand to her bleeding shoulder. Ichigo is going to hear it for this wound. Swords injuries never close up on their own anymore, the battle with Aizen cost her so much more than she is willing to admit. Turning her back to him again she glimpses Itachi high above her on the edge of the gymnasium. Surprised by his presence she waves a bloody hand at him then nervously tries to wipe the blood on her sleeve and waves again. "Hey."

Itachi rises up from a crouching position taking a small step toward the very edge of the large roof. His black eyes shifting from Ichigo to the man edging closer to her, the silver blade glinting toward her spine. _"See doesn't sense him."_

Grimmjow moves quickly his blade slicing into her back making a wide grin stretch across his face. The smile vanishes to confusion as Ichigo's body shifts and a flock of crows scatter dissolving her body leaving only his blade. "What the fuck?" he yells looking around for her.

"Leave now and I will honor Ichigo's wishes and not take your life." Itachi says, opening his dark eyes slowly with Ichigo standing just behind him.

"Who the fuck are you? Don't get in my way!" Grimmjow narrows his eyes lifting his sword high in the air. "You see that wound on her?" His sword clinks pointing at Ichigo's bleeding shoulder. "Even if it heals... It won't fade, she is marked as _MY _prey."

"As much as I despise fighting, I will not step aside. She saved my life from some vile monsters and brought me medical attention. No one has done that for me... ever." His long coat is deathly still in the quiet of the moonlit night as his eyes itch for a shift he is reluctant to show. Knowledge of his eyes might change things. She smiles, waves, she is happy that he is here. How often was he forced to endure fearsome glances from the people around him? _"I couldn't bare that look from Ichigo."_

"I get it. You owe her... but she did that for me too." Grimmjow replies with a growl at how Ichigo is looking at this new person with her big brown eyes practically glowing. "I didn't even ask her too! I would have be better off to die with my fucking balls intact than be saved by some woman!"

"Where I am from... women warriors are of equal status; therefore your argument is meaningless to me," he says matter of factually, his hands curling under his large sleeves for the kunai knives hidden inside.

Grimmjow has an odd feeling watching the stranger's cold black eyes unblinking with some unknown, undetectable power. He can tell when someone is afraid; he thrives on that certain scent of fear and dread. This guy doesn't have any fear, any dread, only a tangible confidence that tells Grimmjow instinctively to back off for now. "Tch, I hate an audience." He nods toward the figures of Urahara and Orihime appearing around the corner. "I'll be back." he growls opening a Garganta.

"I will be waiting." Itachi says calmly as the larger man vanishes from sight.

Orihime looks at the two standing next to each other as Itachi turns toward Ichigo. Her large gray eyes take in Ichigo's hands curling around her long coat and releasing them. _"Kurosaki-chan is nervous around him?" _She watches him reaching up to the bloody shoulder of her friend and Ichigo's reaction is to shrug off the wound like it's nothing. "Kuro-"

"Orihime-san, let's go on back to the shoten for an evening snack." Urahara grabs the woman looping his arm through hers, his shaded eyes focusing on the awkward couple looking at each other like high school students with crushes. _"Very good, it's all starting to take shape. Now Kurosaki-san... will you allow yourself any happiness?" _He whisks Orihime back to the shoten and prepares hot tea before she can argue otherwise. Setting down at the table he looks over the edge of his fan at her serious expression and downcast eyes with particular concern. Urahara might have to dig deep and ask her to make the snack to cheer her up. _"Please don't poison me! I have a sensitive stomach!"_

_~/~_

Ichigo hops in through her bedroom window, falling to the floor in a thud. "Ugh." Her bleeding shoulder is freaking killing her. Scrambling from the floor she watches Itachi swiftly hop inside his feet neatly landing on the floor making it look effortless. "I-I'm not used to this windo,." she defends her clumsiness with a scowl. _"Kami-sama, I can't look bad **or **sound bad now!" _Moving to close the window, her sandal strap breaks causing her socked foot to slide on the hardwood floor. She grabs at the nearest thing to keep from hitting the floor which turns out to be Itachi's shoulders.

Her sudden movement takes him off guard making him to lurch over on top of her as they crash to the floor, his palms smacking the cool wood near her sides to avoid pressing his full weight on her. With the space between them dwindling to nothing his shadowy eyes have no choice but to gaze down at her bathing in the dim rays peeking through the window. Silvery moonlight slides over her sun kissed skin and her vibrant hair as it pools like a teasing fan around her face.

Blinking in shock, her lips part to salvage any pride over her embarrassing blunder when she notices his lids lower to her mouth. Unused to a man so close and showing signs of increasing interest in her, she holds very still almost fearful of breaking the silence and running the risk of saying something stupid. From her angle Itachi's dark hair frames his face neatly; his ample coat is open halfway revealing a blue v-necked shirt with some sort of mesh material showing from underneath. Circling his narrow neck is a three ringed necklace glinting slightly in the muted night. Full of curiosity her gaze lifts up meeting his dark eyes. Swallowing the tight feeling in her throat, she tries to push away the shyness she fights to hide from the others.

"You lied to me."

"I-I did?" She lifts her eyebrows up with a faint reply. "About what?" She can't remember, she can't really think with him close enough to... to well she can feel his body heat!

"You said you weren't attractive." Itachi tries not to smile watching her panic with a rosy blush tingeing her cheeks. She is such a surprise, so full of emotions she tries hide. Which makes him want to see just how much he can get her to blush. "Are you ill? Your face is very red."

"Um..." she doesn't answer she is watching his eyes move over her face. Ichigo is just in shock that Itachi said she is- wait he didn't _say _she was attractive he just insinuated it. _"Why is he picking on me?" _The only guy to even tell her she is pretty is Urahara-san and Ichigo thinks he would hump a stuffed animal if it had breasts. Itachi on the other hand is... she looks up at him. _"Nah, he couldn't possibly like me."_

Shifting his weight to one hand, he reaches out to her face. Two of his finger tips hover above her large amber eyes. Itachi is testing her, seeing what she will do. His brother always had fear... utter fear. He couldn't touch Sasuke after what Itachi did. His dark eyes shift to Ichigo's bleeding shoulder. "You are hurt."

"Yeah... sword wounds this deep don't heal on their own." she replies sitting up as he moves away. "I'll have Inoue heal it."

"I will treat your wound." He says calmly, pushing his index finger to her shoulder so she lays back down.

"You know healing kidou?" Ichigo asks, laying flat to the floor

"Not the way you are thinking." His hand hovers above the wound glowing light green. "When I was apart of ANBU I learned basic healing jutsu."

"Thank you." She manages a smile even though the technique he is using seems to burn slightly. "I can only fight." She turns her head away staring at the ceiling. "I don't even know kidou. Just how to... fight."

"I had to learn it. ANBU who are near death are killed to protect the village's secrets. Therefore curing your own wounds is necessary."

"ANBU..." she repeats the strange word wanting to ask what it means but unwilling to invade his privacy. "I would like to heal someone instead of..." she let's her voice fade away as the pain in her shoulder eases and his hand tears the sleeve from her uniform.

"I have never used this jutsu on anyone. You are the first." He leans closer to her wiping the blood from her shoulder to find a light blue cat's eye tattoo on the top of her shoulder blade. _"Marked like property... an eye meaning he is watching, he is waiting to claim her. Branded like I was." _Itachi debates whether to tell her about the mark when he glances down at her. Ichigo's fingers are gently touching the end of his the loose ponytail draped across his shoulder. "ANBU is a group of highly trained assassins, Ichigo."

"Well, that doesn't suit you at all," she replies confidently, as she quickly drops the long lock of hair.

"You think so?" Itachi's brow lifts, more surprises from the lovely strawberry woman with a warrior's spirit. He watches her walk over to the mirror on her desk to gaze at her reflection. It strikes him why he keeps falling asleep in her bed. _"She puts me at ease."_

"Well, you told Grimmjow you don't like to fight. So killing people would be very hard for you." Looking at her shoulder, she frowns. _"That bastard, Grimmjow! He marked me like a freaking cow!"_

"I was good at it Ichigo," he tells her in a quiet voice, his eyes following her as she looks at the mark through a hand mirror. "If you knew what I've done..." She would look at him like his brother did. Full of hatred and fear.

Hearing the sound of his voice falter she tilts the mirror to reflect his face. _"What could he have done?" _He is looking directly at her, his hands barely visible from the hem of the black cape with large red clouds wrapping his body like an impenetrable wall. "That's the great thing about the past. It doesn't matter." Setting the mirror on her desk, she turns around. "Here, in this place, you healed me. You are already more than what they trained you to be. Itachi is..." She waves a hand through her hair searching for the right word. "Itachi."

He is lost for words. Is it really as simple as Ichigo makes it out to be? Can he leave it all behind and be the Itachi she sees? "Ichigo, are you for real?"

"What do you mean?" She walks toward her body laying on the bed to slide into it. "Hasn't anyone wanted you around for your company?"

"Just one person..." The young face so much like his flashes in his mind. His little brother... The only Uchiha worth more than his whole clan. Always chasing him, always looking to him like he was the only spotless cloud in a wide sky of black. How ironic that Itachi was the one to make that sky drip with blood. _"Sasuke, I may have found a silver lining on one of those clouds."_

"Well now there are two." Ichigo pulls her body up from the bed, quickly sliding back inside. She grabs the mirror from her desk and cringes. "Itachi! It's on my body! What am I going to do?" She gives him pleading look for help. "I-I can't have a tattoo!"

"It's illegal?" He puts a hand on his left shoulder wondering if he should continue to keep his ANBU mark covered.

"No, it's just look at my hair." She points at her pony tailed orange locks then the light blue tattoo on her shoulder. "With hair like this _and _a tattoo, I'll look like I need an intervention for my crack addiction."

"Oh..." Itachi is totally confused, but watches her pace the room fluttering her arms around as she curses a blue streak with an amused gleam in his eyes. "Ask Urahara to look at it. He is highly intell-"

"Good idea!" She stops in the doorway and gives him a wide grin. "By the way... I did know Grimmjow was sneaking up on me, but thanks for helping."

He waits for the door to close before taking off his coat and lying down in her bed. When she comes back he has every intention in pretending he is fast asleep. "She looks even better than she smells" he says into the pillow and then breathes in the fragrance he will forever associate with Ichigo.

* * *

Here we go! You now we are getting somewhere and we are drawing our characters toward each other. I wanna thank the reviewers and my friends who support me and this fic with your kind words. You keep me updating fast! Nothing motivates me more than knowing people see value in the story. So thanks everyone. I'm very grateful and striving to make this fic special. It's slowly becoming more of a priority. Hugs Fuzzi


	5. Choices

**DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta work by secret Ninja Kaiken Collison^^ Burn no Jutsu!**

_**Burn**_

_**"Don't wake at night to watch her sleep  
You know that you will always lose  
This trembling  
Adored  
Tousled bird mad girl... "**_

_Chapter 5; Choices_

He waits patiently for Ichigo to return to her room so he can pretend to be asleep. His cheek is pressing to her soft pillow, her scent is clouding his normally stoic nature, making him rationalize that he only wants to tease her, when in fact he wants another moment alone with the orange haired woman. Urahara told him two days and he would see the value of winning her affection. He can't recall ever wanting a woman. "_Do I want her?"_ Itachi is thinking. For the first time he has choices to make about his future. No one is telling him what to do or sending him on missions. He doesn't have to do anything. He only needs to discover what he likes. "_What do I like? Do I like Ichigo?"_

What is he doing? This wild haired girl is really making him want to feel. That's no good, that is... He lifts from the bed and darts out the window leaving his black cape on the bed. She makes him have too many questions. Halfway to the edge of town he stops in his tracks as a gust of wind blows his raven hair over his face and the faint vanilla scent of her perfume fills his senses. Ichigo's tan skin, her voice, her smile flit around his mind, casting a bright light on the shadow of his existence.

"_You are already more than they trained you to be..."_

He turns back toward the small candy shop, his feet lightly touching down on an electric pole outside her window. He crouches down, his eyes peering through at Ichigo sitting at her desk with text books open and papers all around her.

A cold gust of wind blusters around him and the open window lifting the curtains. He sees her shiver and regrets leaving the window up. She will certainly shut the window and close the curtains blocking his uninvited eyes. Unmoving from his perch, he watches her eyes flick over to his cape, she looks around for a moment then slides a hand down the fabric. Her tan fingers bold against the blackness make him struggle. Then she does something unexpected. Ichigo picks the cape up and brings it to her nose. Her lips lift in a small smile, the private moment only seen by Itachi's dark eyes. "_She likes me?"_

Another brisk gust of wind and he is astonished that she wraps his coat around her shoulders seemingly content to leave the window open taking solace in his warmth.

"Ichigo-chan." Orihime opens the door to Ichigo's room and shivers. "Oh, it's so cold in here!" She moves to the window. "Why don't you shut the window? You'll get sick!"

"Leave it open," she says, tugging the coat closer around her waist.

"But why?"

"So Itachi can come back," Ichigo replies, shutting her textbook and turning in her chair to look at Orihime. "What's up?"

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that Urahara-san has figured out what is wrong with Karin-chan. He said tomorrow he has a plan to help her." She sits down on Ichigo's bed, ignoring the cold breeze blowing through the window just behind her.

"Thank you, Inoue," Ichigo sighs in relief, this is good news. She needs some good news. Too much sadness lately is making her moody and distant. Even Urahara-san is concerned. Ichigo can't stand for her feelings to be pushed on anyone else. They shouldn't have to bear her worries.

Orihime notices the black cape and grows curious about Itachi and Ichigo's behaviour. "Kurosaki-chan... do you like Itachi-san?"

"Orihime!" Ichigo almost falls out of her chair from the unexpected question, her face turning crimson.

"Well, do you?" She leans forward, her gray eyes growing large with curiosity.

Itachi wants to know too. He instantly jumps down from the pole crouching under the window frame to listen.

"W-Why do you think that?" she barks, clutching at her coat.

"You act all nervous around him and you are wearing his cloak!" Inoue lifts a finger in the air. "I can see things. Now spill it!" She grins wide leaning closer to Ichigo, enjoying her red panicked face.

"I-I..." Running a hand through her orange locks, she yanks out her hair clip and tosses it on her desk. "I..." Her eyes lower to the floor. How can she explain something she isn't sure of herself?

Itachi's eyes slip closed, his ears focusing on the sounds coming from the room behind him. It occurs to him that she has the same fears as he does. Her heart is filled with doubt and her feet uneasy to tread on unfamiliar ground. The real issue for Itachi is her decision.

"There isn't anything wrong with it. Don't you think it's about time you opened your heart to someone?" Orihime takes Ichigo's hand in her's, giving it a small squeeze.

"Well, I'm not sure..." Ichigo swipes her hand through her hair again, ignoring the gaping face Orihime is making in her direction.

"Why not? You like someone... they like you. That's how it works!"

"Am I worth liking, Orihime?" Ichigo stands up and moves to the window to look up at the stars. "I have this thing in me so dark that I hurt my friends when it comes out."

"_Darkness in her? It's almost laughable... her smile alone is enough to make even me linger,"_ he thinks from his concealed position. "_There is nothing she could possibly have done that eclipses my own sins."_

"Of course you are!" Inoue stands up, placing her hands on her hips. "No one blames you for _that_! You saved me and everyone else! You deserve happiness."

"Do I? Can I hold a sword in my hand..." She lifts her right hand to the windowpane. "...and someone else with this same hand without tainting them?"

"_Oh, Ichigo..." _Orihime exhales a deep sigh.

"No matter how hard I try to fight it..." she clutches the cape around her shoulders fighting to control her emotions. "It's skin deep inside me, that darkness in me wants out. No matter how far I run... it's still there. I can't expose someone else to it."

"You are always like this Kurosaki-chan. Taking on all the battles by yourself. Sure you let us tag along but, in reality, it's you fighting and giving everything you have."

"It's better this way," she says, turning her head over her shoulder but avoids eye contact with Orihime. "It's easier to handle _it_ myself."

"Have you ever thought that this darkness in you is searching for someone else to share your pain with?" Orihime bursts into tears and runs from the room leaving Ichigo near the window as a gust of cold wind steals her breath.

"Shit," she whispers, leaning her head against the cold glass of the windowpane. "I'm a moron." Lifting her head from the window she raises her hands to shut it. "Everyone sees it but me." She might as well close the damn window. "I don't want Itachi to come back. Then he might see it too."

"I might see what?" He pops up from below the window, enjoying the shocked expression on her face. "Watch you make a martyr of yourself?"

"E-Eavesdropping isn't cool!" Ichigo moves to slam the window in his face out of pure embarrassment. "It's bad behavior! Bad!"

"Ichigo... hasn't it occurred to you that…" He places a finger under the window so she can't lower it and leans his head through taking in her blushing cheeks. "maybe I'm a bad guy?" he asks her with a serious expression.

"Tch." She turns her back on him. "Like that would matter to me. Deep down everyone has value. It's just people don't bother to look most of the time."

"The things you say..." Itachi's lips press together for a moment as he debates what to say. "either you are incredibly naïve or incredibly beautiful. I'm going to pick beautiful."

"S-Stop that." She shrugs, turning around to bark at him but sees the serious face in the window staring at her and falls silent.

"Ah, you did warn me. People here avoid talking about the truth." He puts an elbow on the window sill and rests his head on the palm of his hand, content to watch her flutter in her own skin.

"No, I said we avoid talking about our problems." She walks over to the window and sits down on the floor curling her legs under the long black cloak. "Do... you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes. Do you really believe there is something in everyone worth protecting?"

"Yeah I do."

"Do you still want to close this window on me?"

"Are you sure you wanna climb through my window?"

"I'm standing here aren't I?"

"I-I won't stop you," Ichigo whispers, her body starting to rise up as his feet soundlessly touch the floor. She looks up at him as he towers over her. Itachi isn't a large man but, he makes up for that with an intensity in his gaze. "I won't stop you."

He realizes at that moment they are no longer talking about a window. She is inviting him to another place, a place she has never allowed herself to share. Standing just above her, Itachi tilts his head, his eyes unsure what he is seeing. Ichigo's hand lifting up, her eyes boldly meeting his. It's clear she is afraid, her lips are trembling, her hand shaking, even her hair is slightly quivering, yet her hand is there. "You have more courage than anyone I have ever met."

"Courage? I'm terrified, Itachi."

"Would you like to know a secret?" he asks, sliding his hand in hers for the first time. Without waiting for her reply he continues. "Courage is being afraid but acting anyway." Gently tugging Ichigo to her feet, he keeps a hand in hers and moves a hand over her chin with his other. "Show anyone else this expression and I'll be terribly jealous."

"I have no reason to make this face for anyone else."

"I see." He raises an eyebrow as a streak of anxiety flips his stomach. He is actually nervous, he has never wanted to kiss a woman before, but she woman is so full of things that tug at his mind and body. Taking a step forward, he catches himself worried he is the only one thinking of this.

However, Ichigo, who is tired of being careful and is exhausted from being everything to everyone and wants something for herself so she grabs him by the shirt and yanks him against her body. Her lips press to his, the warmth of his mouth surprises her. Her eyes grow wide as she quickly loses her nerve and steps back. "S-Sorry about that. I'll just be go-"

Without a word he cups her face with his hands and leans over her pressing his lips to hers. His eyes shut in surrender to the heat passing between them. She is sweetly enticing to his mouth, his head tilts into the kiss, his lips dampening as he tastes her.

Ichigo's eyes flutter closed feeling the effects of her first kiss on her lips, the flipping in her stomach, her knees even wanting to give out, her body reacts with a fever from barely a touch. It's better than she thought her first kiss would be. Much better, or is it because Itachi is gently leading this kiss, nudging her mouth open, his hands caressing her face soothing away her fears. Is it possible that this is what she needs? To be wrapped up in someone, following his cues and losing herself in his embrace. She slides her hand into his thick dark hair, her fingertips slipping down his soft locks. Hearing a quiet moan, her hands yank away worried she has went too far.

"It's alright," he whispers, breaking the kiss. "Don't stop yet." Itachi moves her hands back to his hair and pulls out the band holding his hair back. His lips claim her again, gently moving over her lower lip, drawing it inside his mouth. It's then that he notices his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "_This fast and I'm barely touching her." _Something connects inside him and his arms surround her, holding her shaking body firmly to his. He is leaning over her oblivious to the cold of the room and the knock at the door.

"Kurosaki-sa-" Urahara stops with his mouth wide open. He instantly pulls out his hand fan and grins. "Oh my. Don't mind me, go ahead and finish. I'm a fly... a fly."

"Don't you know how to knock!" Ichigo turns crimson, hiding behind Itachi.

"But, Kurosaki-san... this is my~ house!"

"Urahara-san, please step outside and close the door. We are not finished yet." Itachi points a black fingernail to the door with a stoic expression.

"B-But, but..."

"Go!" Ichigo pops around Itachi's body, half hiding her face in his cloak.

As Urahara slides the door shut his fan can not hide the satisfied smirk on his face. "Just in time Itachi-san. Just in time." Hopping happily over to the guest room he wraps on the door with his cane.

"Yes?" Orihime slides open her door to find Urahara with his fan over his face, his eyes peek over the edge at her. "Urahara-san?"

"I just wanted to show you this shiny new... Do not Disturb sign I got from Kurosaki-san's room." He waves around Ichigo's shinigami badge with a smirk.

"Urahara-san, You got it!" Inoue hugs him without thinking. "Good job!" She pats him on the hat. "I knew if anyone could steal it, it would be you!" She bounces up and down, her ample breasts lifting with her.

"Um... thank you Orihime-san." Kisuke blushes madly at the soft curvy woman leaning against him. "Now, shall we put my theory to the test?" He holds an arm out for her to put hers through. "_She patted me on the head! I'm so happy!"_

"I'm so excited!"

"Yes, well now I am too."

~/~

Itachi manages to nudge her to bed for some much needed rest. She fusses and argues slightly but, he simply tilts his head at her. It seems she really needs someone to look after her, and it's nice that she is picking him for the task. He can't recall anyone picking him for such a thing. He sets down between the wall and her bed and watches her falling asleep. The night is chilly but he doesn't feel cold. He still senses her velvety warm lips on his. _"Just be there when I wake up... be there Ichigo."_

* * *

Hey there all hope you like it^^ Hugs! and thanks for taking time to support me with a review I'm really grateful. Burn no Jutsu~! lol^^


	6. Crucify

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Beta work by my very sickly but devoted Kaiken Collison I wish you a speedy recovery hugs you!

**_Burn_**

**_Chapter 6; Crucify_**

It's a strange, cold morning with a mist clinging to some invisible strings in the air. Itachi's black sandals are muted despite the fallen sticks and gravel covering the path leading up the hillside. The wind picks up as he continues on the poorly covered trail. He doesn't glance right or left, he is waiting for it; the signal from the woman high atop the treeline. Ichigo Kurosaki, she is there somewhere with her wide cleaver brandished, her jaw set with an irresistible stubbornness. Itachi knows she is in the forest tracking a large arrancar with her reiatsu so low that the shop owner asked him to check on her. But this mist, it has eyes he swears on his own sharingan he is being spied on.

"Show yourself," he commands in a serious tone. All at once the forest tree limbs sway to the right, then to left. In the part he can see a wave of orange hair vanishing into the skyline. That is when he sees the mist tint from white to red. Blood rains down his face and cloak, warm and vanilla scented.

The loud shriek of Ichigo's unmistakable voice makes his pupils dilate. No he won't unleash that power in front of her. Instead he darts through the trees; his cape is left on the ground, his feet stepping lightly from branch to branch as he reaches the center of the forest. There his hands and feet touch down on a long withered tree limb pointing a twisted fingertip for him to look higher up.

His world turns dark red as his eyes pass over the moon. Darkness and cold swirl the area around him. The shadow has always been his solace. The things he did made it a familiar shelter. However, Itachi can't change who he is. Without warning a large wooden pole slams into the ground in the center of the forest. Another scream echoes as leaves start to wither in front of his very eyes. Where? Where is she?

A laugh... a deadly laugh dripping of malice is just behind him. With his smock discarded his thin black sleeveless shirt exposes the symbol of his shoulder. His hand reaches for his blade, wrapping around the wooden hilt, but before he draws it an arm wraps around his neck, a strong grip seizes his hand.

"Found you," the now familiar voice snarls. "Found _her_ too. Shall I give her a taste of what the Uchiha are really about?"

Itachi doesn't respond, his eyes answer instead. The black giving dominance over to the three red tomoe activating his sharingan.

"Sure you wanna do that, dear brother? Then she will see your sin... she will know what you have done."

"Leave Ichigo out of this, Sasuke." Not Ichigo. He just allowed himself to care for once. How can he let her see what he is hiding so carefully? "She has nothing to do with this."

Sensing her near he lifts his eyes up to see her crucified on the impossibly high pole, her steaming blood showering his shocked pale face. He tries to move away, but his brother appears in front of him, not as the angry teenager he was when Itachi left him, but the little brother, the innocent smiling child he destroyed.

"Hello, Nii-san."

Instantly Itachi is strung on a cross in front of Ichigo. He watches her eyes slowly open and wants to look away, to deny this. His sharingan activates in its own, shifting into the deadly swirls of the Mangekyo. No! He can't control it? Impossible he can stop this? He can control it perfectly.

"Sasuke told me everything," she whispers, blood trailing down her eyes in thick ribbons. "You disgusting traitor. I regret your filthy hands ever touching me."

"Did you think you could just stop being what you are? That your crimes would go unpunished?" Sasuke's pure smile turns jagged with pointing teeth, his blood red eyes shifting into a simple black slit with red irises. "Say good bye to your salvation." He lifts the blade from Itachi's back holding it to Ichigo's throat. "Welcome to MY reality, Nii-san!"

"Itachi? Itachi?"

He blinks for a moment, his eyes filling with a warm orange light. "Yes?"

"You were talking in your sleep. I got worried."

The smile on her lips is enough to make his arms reach around her, tugging the woman to his side as he rests against the wall where he fell asleep the night before. Thankfully his eyes were still black, his power remaining a mystery to her. That smile must be protected at all costs. She must never know what he has done. Itachi is perfectly willing to withstand the burden of secrecy.

"You kept repeating the same thing over and over," Ichigo says, fighting the blush on her cheeks as his gentle hand curls at her waist.

"Oh?" He rests his chin on the top of her head. The coolness of the morning is forced back by the warmth spreading between the two. Her hand reaches over and slides into his open palm, so soft and comforting. It occurs to him the he is really falling in love with her. It was easier than he thought falling in love would be. Itachi is smart enough to realize that. He isn't afraid of loving someone, just what he might expose her to by opening more than his hand.

"I created your reality."

"Hmm?"

"That's what you kept saying in your sleep. I created your reality." The curling fingers around her's tighten slightly. She feels a growing sense of security around him, that she could actually have a smile on her face today and not fake it. Yeah, she can. Ichigo intends to do just that.

~/~

Time is going by so slow in Ichigo's last class for today. Her literature professor is infatuated with himself. All he does is sit_on_ his desk and tell stories about famous celebrities he has interviewed for some magazine she has never heard of. _"Professor Sheldon has really bad breath." _She already misses the pre-med courses. This is a boring waste of time. Since when is vocabulary tests Modern English Literature? Bull shit. The only bright side is that Itachi said he would be picking her up after class...

"_Would you like me to escort you to class?"_

"_Oh... no. You don't need to do that. I have to take the train, and make a transfer to the Ginza line..." she stops making excuses when he tilts his head at her. "Oh you are giving me a look like you have never heard the word no before."_

"_I insist on picking you up." Itachi gives her a tiny smile. Yes... she does like this type of attention and he wants to encourage the lovely blush blossoming on her cheeks. "Say yes."_

"_Like I could say no to that face." Ichigo sighs pulling the strap of her book bag over her shoulder. "The train station five o'clock. I'll be the only orange one in a sea of dark hair."_

It's a nice feeling that someone will be waiting for her. A man, and a possible boyfriend at that. Itachi might be her boyfriend! _"Does kissing a guy make him your boyfriend?" _The chatty professor finally stops talking and let's the class go with an assignment. Rising from her seat she ignores the guy next to her who is always dropping his pencil so she will pick it up. _"Choosing me for a girlfriend though... He could do better." _Ichigo shakes her head fighting the blush creeping up her face. "He has nice hands."

"You think so?" The guy next to her says putting his hand in front of the door blocking her from leaving. "Why don't you quit playing this flirting game with me and let's get serious?"

"What?" Her eyes blink at the arm in front of her.

"Come on, I know you want some of this."

"What?" She watches his right hand move up and down, fighting a twitch in her right eye.

"Just say yes."

"Hell no." Ichigo rolls her eyes at the taller man and ducks under his arm heading down the hall for the exit. She hears him following after her and gets annoyed. "No means no~." Ichigo says over her shoulder opening the door and walking outside. The cool air instantly hitting her face gives her a chill.

"Don't even pretend you haven't been flirting with me for the past couple of days."

"I have a boyfriend. So no... I haven't been flirting with you." Pulling up her collar she whirls around to find Itachi standing just behind Mr. Doesn't-take-no-for-an-answer. "I-Itachi... you're here?" Oh, crap.

Mr. doesn't-take-no-for-answer turns around taking one look at Itachi attempting to intimidate him and ends up moving a step back. "You the boyfriend?"

"Hmm." Itachi looks at Ichigo, his left eyebrow lifting slightly. She has her hair up in a messy ponytail. Again this absent attention to her appearance only serves to seduce him further. He watches the stranger wonder off and strolls up next to Ichigo. "Am I?"

"U-Um..." He had to ask! Now what should she say? Just sound cool she decides. "Would you like to be?"

"Very much." He says finally returning his hand to the comfortable place he found this morning. "Now that's out of the way, let's find a nice cafe and have dinner."

"What about-"

"I already told the little sisters I was stealing you away tonight." He tugs her hand toward his chest causing her to take a step near him. "I have their approval. Do I have yours also?"

"I would like that." Such a simple thing he just did. Pulling her against his chest to ask her out. However, her pulse jumps from his touch that tiny action is making her feelings very clear. She likes him so much. "_I've... never been on a date before."_

"Let's take the train. It's almost as fascinating as you are."

~/~

A young woman slips around a corner as the train arrives. Her snug fitting, pleated, gray high school uniform is a little too short, drawing a little too much attention to her shapely body as a blonde head peeks out of the men's restroom. His blue eyes look her up and down then turn red as a stop light. Flicking his hand fan out of the gray trousers she forced him into wearing, he waves it in front of his face praying that the curvacious woman doesn't notice him noticing her.

"Inoue-san, do I have to dress up as a high school student? These clothes are kind of snug for me," Kisuke says tugging at the collar of his white shirt.

"Of course, Kurosaki-chan would spot you anywhere in that bulky green whatever that thing you wear is called," Orihime replies without turning around, her dark eyes are following Itachi and Ichigo as they vanish up the stairs to Karakurra Town.

"Inoue-san, please?"

"How bad can it be to wear Ishida-kun's old uniform?" she whirls around taking in his hand fan and instantly snatches it from his grasp. "We agreed no fan! Now, Urahara-san what is our goal?"

"To spy on Kurosaki-san and Itachi-san's first date." He watches her frown and starts to stammer out a correction. "I-I mean to make sure they aren't interrupted."

"Very good!" She smiles, patting him on the head. Her hand touches his soft blonde hair with a surprise. Suddenly she looks up at him with a slight embarrassment in the closeness they have between them. "W-we should follow them..."

"Yes..." he answers looking down at her large eyes. When did she get so pretty? Well to be accurate she has always been beautiful, but this little mission to get Itachi attached to Kurosaki-san is having a rather surprising side effect on him. Hanging out with Orihime-san is rather refreshing.

"Let's go!" Orihime grabs his arm, dashing up the steps carefully keeping a safe distance until the couple walks into the traditional Japanese cafe. "Dinner. Good job Itachi-san!" she giggles giving Kisuke a thumbs up.

"Why is this deserving Inoue-san's coveted thumbs up?" He feigns ignorance watching Orihime more than Ichigo ordering her meal.

"Because Kurosaki-chan never eats enough. If she eats then she will be FULL of energy. Then the Itachi-san will have no other choice." Orihime smiles proudly. "It's perfect!"

"I see." He doesn't see. "That is good to know." Kisuke is totally clueless.

"Of course it is. We want Kurosaki-san to be happy."

He can only hope Kurosaki-san is having an easier time talking to Itachi than he is translating Orihime's logic.

"The temperature dropped a lot since I left this morning." Ichigo lightly blows at her hot tea watching Itachi out of the corner of her eye. He is such a mystery, and she wants to unravel, and learn, and know so much. But to pry... that would go against her word to wait on him to open up to her.

"You don't really want to talk about the weather. Do you?" Itachi listens to her breath hitch with his head tilted down slightly. It's a strange scene to him. Sitting in a cafe being 'normal.' Is this her influence? No it was his idea to come here and eat. He takes a breath. "You can ask me anything." This is important to him, a reason to open up and expose his life to her. It's going to be hard and he runs the risk of breaking the fragile new relationship he is trying to preserve. It was the dream. Seeing his fears expressed in black and white makes him want to deal with them and get it all out in the open. "Come on." Deal with it. Just tear away the secrecy. Let her choose whether to be with him or not.

"Well... where are you from?"

"I am from a village called Konoha." Pausing he takes a sip of his tea and continues. "It's a world of many nations all playing war to no real end."

"Sounds like the shinigami world, but don't tell them I said that. They would get all offended and say they are death gods and being immortal makes them automatically superior."

"The same can be said about the many villages and the councils that order their warriors, or Ninja's. I was one such ninja, with the responsibility of using my abilities to protect my village." His mind automatically starts recalling the many buildings and faces. The sounds of the children... before he got that order... before his sight permanently changed. His reality was altered and so was Sasuke's.

"Was Konoha a good place? Do you miss it?" Ichigo watches the food set on the table and is thankful that she can stare at her plate instead of his absorbing face.

"I would say they always had a greater good in mind more than selfish ambition. Do I miss it?"

"Yeah."

He ponders the question for a moment. So much fighting, and it always leads to all out war, but their eyes only see the current crisis in front of them. Not the truth behind their own history. "I miss... the green. There aren't as many trees here."

She listens to him closely. The hint of sadness in his eyes as he talks about the world he came from and the magical smile that appears on his face when he mentioned trees, gives her an idea. She knows where to take him after they eat. Making him smile suddenly seems important to Ichigo. _"I want Itachi's smile to be from something here, with me."_

After they finish with dinner Ichigo leads him up a long hill making a right before the cemetery comes into view. "This area isn't being developed. I hope you like it," she says stuffing her hands into her navy blue sailor coat.

Before him is the very hill in his dream, the trees swaying in the cold breeze as he turns and looks at her warm face. The wind catches her hair blowing the vibrant strands over her cheeks and blocking her vision. He watches her swipe at it, trying to pull it all back into a hair tie. But it's futile her hair is too thick and the wind too merciless for her to reign it in without help. Itachi considers reaching a hand out to help her. However she suddenly yanks the pony tail releasing her hair in a wave of orange. That moment... right there. Her letting it all go and just allowing her hair to be free, to lift in the wind makes him decide. "I'm going to tell you everything." Little by little until she knows, until the memories stop consuming him. Doing that will break this hold that Konoha and Sasuke have on him. Starting over, and this time choosing to be apart of life instead of sacrificing himself so others can live in the peace he covets. He reaches out for her hand, tugging her to his chest and stepping next to the tree trunk behind her. What better place to crucify himself.

"_His memories are painful. I want him to have new memories, ones that give him a reason to smile." _Slipping her arms around his waist, she holds him close. "Tell me then, and be done with it."

"I was born into a bloodline with specific abilities, and it gave us an edge over most others. But it caused a significant arrogance in their hearts. In that was their downfall..." Itachi begins to speak, his words coming out in a low hum as he sits at the bottom of the tree with her between his legs. History... his family, the world he knows, he unfolds a cycle of violence for her. "I was asked to deal with them before a civil war would throw the village into chaos. Whether it was selfish motives by the village chief or simply a matter of convenience I accepted this mission. I waited until the moon was in the perfect place before I entered the Uchiha area of the village and began to eliminate them."

"They shouldn't have asked you-" she starts to say only to feel a hand wrap around the front of her throat. Her eyes grow wide, his hand isn't threatening just incredibly warm as it moves to her pulse point.

"I waited to deal with my father and mother last. I wanted them to see the result of their pointless scheming against the village." He feels her heart pounding under his index finger, her chest growing still as he describes moving from house to house slaughtering his own clan. Faster her heart beats in his palm, he continues on not sparing any words or softening the impact as his voice drops to a whisper. "I took the lives of women, children an the defenseless. I killed them all, but one." Does she understand now? He is a bad guy and she is everything that is good in people. "I didn't kill my little brother, Sasuke. I left him there to endure the shame of what I had done." He waits for her reaction. The moments ticking by painfully slow. "Believed to be a traitor in his eyes, I did nothing to dissuade his hatred of me."

"You encouraged it. Right?" Ichigo turns just enough between his legs to look at him. "No wonder you got upset at me last night," she sighs, giving him a smile. "We both make martyrs of ourselves." Somehow... she gets the feeling that he took it one step further than she ever did. Something that led him here to her and Ichigo hopes he never feels the need to go back to that place. A place that made him choose between his family and loyalty for his village.

"I want a peaceful life. Even though I don't deserve it." Itachi's hands slip away as he watches her shivering. "I should get you home. The wind is picking up." Rising from the ground he stretches a hand out to help her up and waits for her hand to slide back inside his.

Before uncertainty can taint his solemn face with more sadness, Ichigo grabs his hand standing up. "Forgive yourself, and put your trust in me. I'll make sure you never need to fight again."

It's that simple to her. Offering to shelter his feelings and provide him a safe place to be happy. Itachi is awestruck at Ichigo once more. His hands clutch to her coat, his mouth finding hers in a sudden ripple of passion. Her soothing presence, her naïve understanding tightly locks up his emotions in her sweet lips.

Reluctantly he pulls away as they walk through the trees toward the shoten. He is antsy and for the first time wanting to do something totally illogical, but, still, touching her is logical to him. Ichigo makes it all right. Stopping at the next tree he puts a hand on her throat, gently pushing her back into another tree trunk he kisses her again. Her hands this time sliding into his hair to explore and touch. Itachi claims this woman as his own cure. If he must have a weakness, if he needs to be flawed let it be her.

Tree after tree they pass he pauses long enough to kiss her, each time the kiss becoming more and more heated. Hands grabbing at their jackets, while the heat from their bodies mingle. As they reach the clearing Ichigo blinks fighting the effects of this very passionate man's kiss. Her legs are unsteady, her pulse in her throat, but she cant' stop smiling. It's the day she wanted to have... a day of discoveries and kisses. Despite learning something heartbreaking about the man she can now call her boyfriend, she wants to for the very first time in her life... fall in love.

"Look at him kiss her under each tree. Romantic~!" Orihime says popping her head around a tree follow by Kisuke just above her. "Passion is nice..."

"Indeed." Urahara watches them vanish from the forest with a tiny hint of hope glinting in his eyes. Very good. Now if he can just manage one last thing. His plan is in place. "Come Inoue-san, let's get changed and return. I have-"

"It's so great!" Orihime hugs Kisuke. "They can be in love and Itachi can fight a dragon now and have a white steed!"

"Um, yes. Well let's get you out of this cold wind," he says, pulling away. The woman has no sense of personal space. How has she survived without some stalker? He grins watching her chatting about Ichigo's new found happiness and can't help but smile too. Kurosaki-san sure does pick the best friends. And now she has found herself a boyfriend. Everything is turning out nicely.

* * *

Here we go^^ I hope you like it ;D SPecial thanks to all the reviewers and PM's I get supporting me. It really does motivate me, truly. Thank you all and I hope you look forward to the next chapter =) Fuzzi


	7. In Need

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Burn**_

"_**Censure acquits the raven, but pursues the dove." **_ _**Juvenal**_

_**Chapter 7; In Need**_

"So how did it go?" Karin leans against her sister's door frame trying to look disinterested when in fact she is as giddy as Yuzu's beaming face next to her. She can't show that she cares though, that would be annoying. Managing to keep Yuzu away from the door until it was Itachi's turn for a bath was simple. She just sat on her. HAHA!

"It?" Ichigo blinks in confusion.

"Your date with Itachi-san! Was it romantic?" Yuzu pipes up with a dreamy expression. "Did... he... kiss you? Eeeek! It's so-"

"Freaky?" Karin adds rolling her eyes at her twin sister's overly active imagination.

"I want to know too!" Orihime appears around the corner looking shy. "Tell us all the details!"

"Why is my love life so interesting to you people?" Ichigo grumbles brushing at her wet hair.

"Because you have one?" Karin retorts with a chuckle.

"We never get to have girl talk with you! So spill it!" Inoue walks into Ichigo's room remembering the secrets kisses the two shared just a few hours earlier.

"Well... he said he wants to be my boyfriend." Ichigo's face furrows at the squealing. Do girls really act like this? Should she be eee-eeeking too?

"Did he kiss you?" Inoue asks leaning forward, her head next to Yuzu's. She knows the answer... the burnt orange haired girl just wants to make Ichigo recognize she is in an important relationship. And it's a little fun seeing her squirm.

"Yeah..." Ichigo says with a blush.

"EEEEEKKKK~!"

Ichigo's right eye twitches. Hell no... she isn't going to scream. _"I'm not that kind of girl."_ But she can't help adore her friends. They want to see her happy, and she is. She really is. It feels totally bizarre, like a dream. One she doesn't want to wake up from, because that would mean Itachi would vanish.

Meanwhile Itachi is pondering what his next step with her holds, but the future is always so full of emotion. No stratagem can prepare him for ways to avoid problems. Staring into the bathroom mirror he swipes a hand over the flat surface to reveal his face. His image is still blurred in his mind. It's true he told Ichigo about what he did to his clan. In telling her, he surprised himself. He had no intention for her to ever know the depth of the violence he is capable of, but her response... her openness... Itachi is relieved he shared it with her.

He welcomes the opportunity to keep something for himself. She is special and deserves his best effort. That is the only way he knows. He is a man of extremes after all. Should love be any different. His fingers slide over the two swirling mark son his shoulder reminding him of his commitment to the village. _"I've had relatives, but never allowed myself to have a family. My eyes only saw Sasuke in such a way." _Ichigo is going to become his Konoha, his clan, his... family.

"Itachi-san! We are going downstairs to play video games." Yuzu calls from behind the doorway. "Ichi-nee said to come get her when you are ready to join us."

"Thank you little sister." he replies turning to tug on an evening robe. The material is cool against his hot skin, his chakra is also hot, going through some unexpected change. Lately, around Ichigo he keeps hearing a faint whisper in his soul. Like something is trying to urge him to hold her closer. Is she so soothing that even his chakra calms under her touch?

After he finishes dressing he finds himself back in Ichigo's room. Quietly stepping toward her as she turns page after page in a large textbook, his lips curl in a small grin.

"Sneaking up on a girl?" She turns her head looking over her shoulder at him.

"Suddenly too clever to sneak up on, Ichigo?"

"I can sense you clearly, now." her voice comes out slightly cocky.

"Oh, can you?" His head dips down near her ear when he steps behind her chair. "Sense when?" he whispers calmly despite the stirring in his stomach to touch her more.

"When you kiss me and I feel..." she sucks in a deep breath, his lips graze her neck sending a chill up her arms. "something flowing between us. Like reiatsu but not."

"You feel my chakra?" Itachi's eyes raise to the mass of orange hair piled hap hazardously on her head. Yes, he can feel hers too, an intense chakra that has it's source entwined around this town.

"I guess... it's just something I can do. Like when I fight someone I can see..." Ichigo shifts in her chair suddenly feeling self conscious. "Never mind you probably think I'm a creepy girl."

"Not at all." He tugs on the tie holding up her hair and smiles as it falls around her shoulders. "What do you see?"

"I sense motives, emotions, and desire." Turning slightly, her hair tumbles down around her shoulders. His hand slides down her shoulder continuing along her arm to hold her hand. Ichigo is gently pulled from the chair to stand next to him. "I have never felt like this before. I am terrified of screwing it up. I kind of make messes of things."

"You are doing fine." His lips slide over hers, so sweet and subtle. Ichigo's smell floods his senses, sweet and so flowery smooth. Lovely. She is to him in a way that digs under his skin and churns up a goodness he thought had died with his clan. The simple way she confesses her feelings resonate inside his chest. Her big brown eyes are warm and sincere conveying silently how much she enjoys his caressing kisses.

Reaching for her once again his hands cup her face gently. The woman's eye's are so intense. Swirling with a fragile insecurity she tries so desperately to hide. "Keep looking at me Ichigo." His hands move over her cheeks, down her neck to her narrow shoulders sliding the pink sleeping robe she is wearing to expose the blue eye that man Grimmjow made on her. That mark still bothers him, tattoo's claim and enslave. He doesn't want Ichigo to be owned by such a mark like he once was. Never figuring himself a possessive type, he wonders is she uncovering that emotion in him too?

"Ichi-nee~!" Yuzu pops through the door with a wide smile. "Are you going to come downstairs or make lovey-dovey with Itachi-san?"

"Alright, alright." she answers lifting a brow at Itachi. "Shall we?"

"What is a video game?"

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

"Oh-oh! Behind you!" Yuzu shuts her eyes as a zombie sneaks up on Ichigo's character. "Kill it Ichi-nee!"

"Awe!" They all groan when the zombie mauls her character to the bloody end game screen.

"Ichigo, you have a blind spot right here." Itachi says poking a dark fingernail at the back of her head. "How do you say it Karin-chan?" The dark haired sister whispers the answer in his ear. "Dead meat." he teases poking Ichigo's head in a bobbing motion.

"Fine!" Handing the gun controller to Itachi she drops on the blanket to pout. "Let's see you do better than forty-thousand, game noob."

"Show me how this works little sister." He is looking at Ichigo's lower lip poking out while Karin explains the controls to him. Adorable, but she challenged him properly and even cute girls need to lose some battles.

"Let's make this interesting!" Urahara pops up from almost nowhere scaring Yuzu and making Karin roll her eyes. "The winner can tuck Kurosaki-san in bed~! Oooh~!" he smiles wide as a bowl of pretzels hit him in the face. "Ooof!"

"I'll throw in a box of Pocky!" Yuzu pipes up with a mischievous grin.

"Yuzu..." Ichigo blushes with her hand over her face, secretly peeking through to see if Itachi will take the bet.

"What do you say Itachi-san? Care to battle the all-time champion of Zombie Princess?" Kisuke lifts his own controller his face turning serious. "I want to tuck Ichigo-san in bed."

Itachi's eye brow lifts, he is amused but not about to show it. Glancing at Ichigo he sees the pale mark on her shoulder blade slip into view. "I will."

"Challenge accepted." Karin says with a curl to her lips.

"Oooh~..." Yuzu and Tessei scoot back a step making room in front of the massive television screen.

_**Ten minutes later in Ichigo's room...**_

"I still don't get how you managed to beat Urahara-san's record. I have never seen anyone beat him. Not once in the three years I have known him." Ichigo sits down on her bed leaning back on her arms with a big smile. "You made him cry."

"Well I really wanted the pocky." Itachi lies, calmly sitting on the bed next to her. She motivates him.

"It was nice of you to give the pocky to Urahara-san as a consolation prize." She can't stop smiling what a nice day and she didn't even have to go soul reaper. "Today was a good day, Itachi."

"For me too." He reaches a hand out to her chin holding it firmly as he presses his lips to hers. Like a soft note beating his heart, she sighs. The sound stirring his blood to suck on her lower lip, gently taking the kiss deeper. Lighter, and lighter he feels until her arms curl around his chest.

Eager to maintain the warmth around him, he scoots close enough to hold her against his chest. The heat between them mingling, their eyes meeting each other both searching out to find something tangible to touch.

Slowly she lifts her hand up to him, her fingers shyly grazing his jawline. The scent of freshly washed skin is enticing, he is wearing some unknown aftershave that makes her want to smell him closer. Tilting her head she leans up to his neck and breathes in deeply. _"He smells so good."_

His eyes slip shut enjoying her closeness, his mouth watering from the small sound she makes from breathing in his scent. "Touch me."

With more confidence she slides her fingers lightly over the side of Itachi's neck down to his shoulder. This is a new experience for Ichigo. Actually touching a man and being attracted to him. Other people would make fun of her, call her stupid or tease her insecurity. It doesn't matter if she is a bit ignorant, she decides. It seems right to touch him. His lips slip down to her neck and aburptly stop. "Something wrong?"

"Urahara-san is outside the door." Itachi gets up from the bed and roughly slides open the door.

"I need to discuss Karin-san's condition." Kisuke lifts an item from his pocket with a sad expression on his normally jovial face.

"My shinigami badge?" Ichigo's face falls in shock. "When did you steal it!"

"He took it last night." Itachi answers as Ichigo walks over to Urahara and reach out a palm to take it back.

"The migraines are caused by a shift in reiatsu inside her. She is simply responding to the massive influx that another reiatsu makes around her. However in Karin-san's case her body uses up her reiatsu all at once. And in turn she experiences pain."

"Like... when you fight someone and you have to raise your reiatsu above their level or it hurts you?" she says scratching at her shoulder subconsciously touching the mark.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san..."

"Wait a minute!" she takes a step back as the truth stares her in the face. The badge... Karin was happy and well today. "I'm making Karin sick?"

"The way things are going Karin-san's powers will most likely be devoured by yours if a separation does not take place."

"Separation..." she moves over to her desk dropping into the chair. "that sounds bad." Too much of saying goodbye has happened lately. Enough of saying goodbye! Mom, dad, now Karin? Noway.

"Either you stop being shinigami or we send..."

"Then I'll quit."

Itachi observed the whole exchange with his eyes glued to her shoulders. Ichigo has a tell, when she is upset her shoulders tremble just a bit, her fingers twitch, and her head moves slightly down. It's clear to him she doesn't want to stop being shinigami, but her love for her sister is more important.

"Ichi-nee... you can't quit because of me." Karin appears down the hallway with her hand folded over her chest.

"I'm through with being a shinigami." Ichigo says walking into the hallway. "It's already decided."

"Yes it is. we made a choice."

"We?"

"Ichi-nee-san, we love you too." Yuzu steps into the hallway from their bedroom with tears in her eyes.

"So we applied for a high school in Shinjuku." Karin hands Ichigo the acceptance letters from her front pocket. "We got in. Yuzu and I will be together and you won't have to worry about our safety. Yoruichi-san is going to stay with us."

"Karin, Yuzu, I'm the oldest. I need to make these decisions." she tells them in a soft voice trying not to raise her voice. Ichigo has never once yelled at them. You don't yell at the little ones, you look out for them. "I'll drop out of college and take a job at-"

"It's done. We are leaving in the morning." Karin stands next to Yuzu with a determined look. "You have given up enough, Onee-san."

It was the Onee-san that struck her chest with a irreplaceable weight. Her little sisters never once referred to her so formally. They are grown ups now and Ichigo just didn't want to notice... because that might mean they don't need her anymore. "I see." Ichigo takes another step back fighting back the sadness in her chest. She has no choice but to respect their decision and be the supportive sister they deserve. "Alright..." Ichigo turns toward her bedroom to walk down the hall, her hands feeling strangely empty and her heart full of pride for her sisters.

"Ichi-nee, would you read to us?" Yuzu produces a book from behind her back sniffling up her tears to smile. "One more time?"

"I'd like that."

The dark haired shinobi shuts his eyes as the sisters huddle in one bed and read The Giving Tree. He stands outside the room with his back to the door unmoving like a sentinel. Somehow the precious moment between them doesn't feel right to intrude on. Turning on his heel to walk away her hears Ichigo's voice calling him inside. Evidently, he is now part of the family.


	8. Not Alone

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Burn**_

_**A man content to go to heaven alone will never go to heaven. ~Boethius **_

_Chapter 8; Not Alone_

Ichigo closes the divider to the twins' room, the sleeping sounds within already filling the air. Turning to Itachi she can't help but admire his handsome face. He isn't a large man, but he doesn't seem fazed by it. Instead his demeanor expresses someone who is perfectly capable of protecting anything he deems important. Perhaps that is why she is drawn to him in the first place. He never seems to need anything or feel pressured to be anything but himself.

Her sisters will leave in the morning and where will that leave her? What place will she have? How can she protect what she can't be around? _"I hate this! I'm supposed to protect my sisters not hurt them!"_

"Your reiatsu is trembling." Itachi says touching three fingers lightly to her lower back. The urge to ask her to share her feelings washes over him, but he isn't the most open person. However it felt good to open up to her maybe she will feel better by talking about it. Guiding her back into the solace of her bedroom he soundlessly shuts the door and wraps his arms around her. "Go ahead. I will listen."

"I don't know how to let them go." Ichigo whispers dipping her head forward to touch his chest.

"Being the oldest is difficult. I understand this." He feels her fingers curling into his shirt, he can hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest. "Sooner or later you have to let them make their own path through the forest. It's terrifying, but if you have faith in just one friend to look out for them, you can move down your own path without regrets."

"It's true Yourichi-san _can_ watch out for them." she says with a sigh. "I just feel like my place in this world is blurry. What I thought I was, what I planned... nothing is working out. I'm in this shifting place without solid ground to stand on." Glancing up at his worried face, she feel so ashamed of being this weak in front of him. Turning on her heel she puts on a smile trying to ease the tension only she feels in her heart. "I must be so draining to you."

"You stir many emotions inside me." He wraps his arms around her, his hands curling around her narrow waist. "Mostly, I want to touch you." Looking down at her shoulder, the mark Grimmjow put on her draws his eyes once again. That tattoo is taunting him, claiming a part of Ichigo's body without her permission. "Ichigo... would you allow me a moment of self indulgence?"

"Um... sure." Soon as she replies a glint of metal flashes in front of her, the blade pricks her finger then vanishes. "What are you doing?" Ichigo watches his fingers move quickly in front of her, the interlacing movements almost a blur.

"I do not like this Grimmjow person's mark on you." Suddenly he pulls down the her red sleeping robe ignoring her shocked yelp. Grasping her hand he allows one drop of her blood to fall into his palm then presses his hand to her shoulder covering the mark. "I can not take it away, but I can change it to something else." His fingertips glow pressing against the bold blue eye. He feels it shifting under his will changing into a black color. "All done." Itachi says lifting his hand away and pointing at a mirror.

"T-Thanks." Ichigo mutters before taking a look at it in the mirror. "I've never seen anything like it. What is it?"

"It's called a Sharingan seal." He steps behind her studying her reaction in the reflection. He is worried, he might have done something he wanted. But, will she like it?

"Is it popular where you come from? From Konoha?" she asks running a fingertip over the three black commas surrounding a single dot in the center.

"In a way. However, this mark is unique to you only." he replies moving a fingertip along the thin ribbons of black fire circling the tomoe symbol. "Does it bother you? I can remove it." Itachi's hand touches her shoulder only to feel her hand settle on top of his.

"No, I like it." she walks toward the bed to grab her pillow. "It's beautiful."

"Beautiful?" his breath comes out slow. Could it be that she wouldn't reject him as a monster if he showed her his bloodline ability? Something lit up inside him from her simple acceptance. Before he can resist he finds himself moving against her, tumbling to the bed. A feeling he hasn't fully experienced before swells in the bottom of his stomach. His mouth covering hers, with a kiss already boiling with desire searches to have more of her skin on his lips. _"I want her... I want to feel her golden skin against mine."_

Overwhelmed, she drops the pillow from her hand then slides them into his long hair. His masculine scent drifts around her as his body presses firmly atop hers. The intense passion between them only seems to grow as his mouth slowly moves down to suckle on the mark on her shoulder. Arching up toward him, she exhales a light moan. "Itachi, why do you even want someone like me?"

"You and I are the same." he whispers kissing her neck and listening to her small pleasured sounds. "It's nothing or everything with people like us." The hands in his hair lower to his chest, touching and grabbing at his shoulders and arms. "You know how to love."

"Itachi..." Ichigo moves her hands down his arms to his hands. Grasping them lightly she places one on her waist and another nervously on her right breast. "Touch me?"

"_Is she anticipating my needs or hers?"_ he ponders to himself watching her face heat up and her eyes widen as his right hand squeezes her breast gently. His left hand slides between the fabric of her robe gliding over the delicate warm skin of her stomach. Itachi senses it then, the chakra of the town bubbling up and a tiny gasp escaping her pink lips. "Ichigo?"

"Y-Yes?" she blinks trying not to squirm, his hand slipping the robe apart to expose her breasts. He stare at her intensely for what feels like minutes.

"Were you born in this town?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Forgive me..." He quickly pulls the robe over her tempting body. "I have to go speak with Urahara-san about something."

"Did I do-" A long finger is placed over her lips.

"Not at all. I only need an answer you can not give me." Itachi leans over her and kisses her gaping mouth, pouring his feeling and intent into her trembling body. "You love me, and I love you." he whispers in her ear then turns and leaves her to ponder her own feelings. _"I can not lose her."_

"He knows..." she turns in the bed on her side with a smile. _"...I love him."_

~/~

"Tell me about when Ichigo was born." Itachi steps into the lab ignoring Urahara's surprised reaction. "That destroyed hospital where I first found her... she was born there right?"

"So you have figured it out."

"The reiatsu under the town... it reacts to her. Like it needs her. When she is sad... it's thin. And when she is happy-"

"There are secrets you are treading on that can not be told."

"I can not protect her unless I know the truth. You _will_ tell me..." Itachi's eyes turn crimson, his Sharingan eyes shift. He feels a subtle switch as the man in front of him lifts a thin sword from his cane. "Her secrets are safe with me."

"You love her. Now the real story can begin." Urahara's sword clicks back inside his cane. "Shut the door. I have to tell you about a man named Aizen Sosuke and a huge war he provoked over a tiny little thing called the King's Key."

_**Two hours later;**_

Itachi leaves the lab, his mind swirling with information and eager to find Ichigo. He doesn't wait long, her brilliant orange hair draws his eyes as she pops around the dimly lit candy shop.

"Boo!"

"Sneaking up on me?" he chuckles, grabbing her around the waist. "I might able to make you into a fine ninja."

"Me? A ninja? HAHAHA!" Ichigo laughs a little too loudly. Clamping her hand over her mouth she chuckles again. "I would be terrible. I am not the quiet type."

"I know." Lifting his left eye brow he smiles back at her. "I like it." he says just before claiming her mouth. Passion, heat, lust things foreign but surprisingly pleasant under his skin begin to churn. Her lips now wet and swelling under his, makes him need more. It's just not enough. His hands lift her up, her legs instantly curl around his waist. _"Yes... wrap yourself around me." _Ichigo suddenly kisses him back making him lose his balance and his control. They tumble into the display of candy sending bubble gum and lemon drops to the floor.

"Oh... I-I should clean that up."

"Later..." he whispers, his hands are too busy diving under her robe caressing her honey colored skin to care about the mess on the floor. Her firm breasts, so warm and full makes his pulse thready. His thumb slides over a nipple, her breath catching in her throat. _"A wonderful sound." _He doubts anyone has ever touched her like this. _"Purity... something I never thought I would find again." _The desire between them flows, heavy like water.

Ichigo's hands rub at Itachi's sides, tugging him lightly to press against her body. His heat, his touch is addictive, she wants to be with him. The subtle way he watches her, the slip of control as he embraces her, it's all so endearingly seductive. The candy digging into her back remind her of where they are. "Itachi... we should go back to my room. Anyone could walk in here and see us."

"Yes they could. But I do not care. I'm enjoying you very much." His head lowers over her breasts kissing a wet trail down between them.

"Ah!" she cries out as his mouth sucks on a tight nipple. "I-If you go on to my room my bed is yours for the night."

"Oh... that would mean your pillow-"

"All yours!" her voice cries out feeling his teeth nibbling at her breasts. "I-Itachi, please... my sisters could wake up."

"Alright if I must, but I want you in the bed next to me." Itachi mumbles with her nipple between his teeth.

"D-Deal!" Soon as she agrees he is gone, her breasts suddenly cool and exposed to the darkened room. She stands up and begins picking up the spilled candy. "Whoa..." Shaking her head she blinks for a moment. "He made me dizzy."

"Kurosaki-san..."

"How long have you been standing there!" Ichigo panicks turning in the darkened candy shop to see Urahara-san looking a bit nervous. "What is wrong?" Her hands tug at her robe pulling her over her chest.

"This came from Soul Society." Kisuke hands her the old fashioned scroll with a dark red string tied around it. "They are giving you twenty-four hours." he says, tilting his eyes to the floor to ashamed to look her in the face.

"One day for what?" Opening the scroll she reads the words then drops the parchment to the shadow wrapped floor.

"Kurosaki-san, I'll go to them-"

"This is just..." she staggers out the front door too distracted to even notice the door is left wide open. The click inside her gut flips and she begin to run through the rain.

Whether it's school, family, friends, or shinigami responsibilities... they all call and she runs. It's normally not a hard decision. Tonight though, rain beckons to her. She answers it by running. Oh, it's true it might be easier and faster to leave her body behind, but tonight she needs to feel something, anything to ease the pent up emotion threatening her carefully assembled facade. The burning sensation of her thigh muscles as she sprints faster, and faster to make it to the riverside before the rain begins to fall, is comforting. Pain reminds her it's real and she is still alive. _"Just run..." _

Rain... always falls straight unless the wind twists it's natural course. How much wind can she really endure before the rain vanishes into a mist? Reaching deep inside for strength her feet pound the pavement, her arms swinging at her sides lunging her forward.

Momentum is a scary thing. Once you begin turning in unison with it's unseen gravity, only a shock to your system can tear you away. No matter how long she closes her eyes to it, she is being swept away in a raging sea of unknown. Everything has taken a drastic shift in her life, and she has little hope of fighting against the highest rip tide she has ever felt. "Dad... how do I fix this!" she screams at the raging storm, the torrent of rain falling over her body drenching her. "Mom... tell me what to do." Dropping to her knees at the place her mom slowly bled to death she curls her body toward the stone slab. "I can handle it!"

"You're not alone. You will never be alone again." Itachi wraps his arms around her in the pouring, cold rain. "Come on, Let's get out of the storm. Anywhere we can go near here?"

"My house is a block away."

* * *

Here we go. I hope you like it^^ HUGS Fuzzi


	9. Eyes That Bind

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Special thanks to a certain ninja who helped me so very much^^

_**Burn**_

**_"The greater your capacity to love, the greater your capacity to feel the pain." ~Jennifer Aniston_**

_**Chapter 9; Eyes that bind.**_

"Dad... how do I fix this!" she screams at the raging storm, the torrent of rain falling over her body drenching her. "Mom... tell me what to do." Dropping to her knees at the place her mom slowly bled to death she curls her body toward the stone slab. "I can handle it!"

"You're not alone. You will never be alone again." Itachi wraps his arms around her in the pouring, cold rain. "Come on, Let's get out of the storm. Anywhere we can go near here?"

"My house is a block away." Ichigo turns to glance over her shoulder for Itachi only to see a sword swipe in front of her face. "What the hell?"

"You day dreamin, Ichigo?" Grimmjow taps his sword with his fingertip watching the rain scatter from the cold blade. "Did you just invite me to your house?"

"W-What? I-I wasn't talking to you." she says looking around only seeing the rain pouring down on the sidewalk. _"I wanted Itachi to be the presence I felt coming up on me. I wanted him to comfort me... and to take him to my home." _Shaking her head she turns away from Grimmjow and stares at the fast waters of the river. "I can't fight you right now, Grimmjow. Please leave me alone tonight." Ichigo replies in a disinterested manner. Karin is still in town and if she became shinigami it would cause her pain. It's unacceptable to hurt her sister just for a pointless fight.

"Well... at first I was thinking about a nice battle, but your offer to take me home has me all in a bunch." he chuckles walking up behind the girl. "Could this be what you call... Sleeping with the Enemy?" His hand instantly reaches for Ichigo's shoulder pulling at the neck of her shirt. Grimmjow's eyes narrow in anger. "What the hell happened to my mark?"

"It's gone, alright!" Ichigo growls at him pushing away his hand so fast it rips the neck of her shirt. "Bastard!"

"You are always whining." Grabbing her face with his hand, he lifts her off the ground. "Ichigo, you are just a feeble little nothing to me right now." He reaches his free hand down to her pants listening to her growl, his eyes shinning watching her squirm. "Let's get you out of that disgusting human body, and have some fun." Finding the shinigami badge in her pocket he pulls it free and begins to press it to her chest.

"Nnnngh!" Fighting with all her might, she manages to kick him hard in the leg. The cracking pain in her ankle makes her bite down on his hand. _"My ankle. It's sprained." _Suddenly dropped to the ground, she scrambles toward the river. Swimming away is her only option now that her ankle is hurt. Her hands reach the water but a strong hand wraps around her injured and and pulls her away. "Gah!" she screams at him to leave her alone, her voice lost in the downpour of the storm. "Grimmjow, please! I can't become a shinigami right now, my sister will be sick!"

"Words are wasted on this one." Itachi suddenly appears lifting his right leg and cracking it into Grimmjow's back. Swiftly moving in front of Grimmjow, Ichigo's body drops into Itachi's waiting arms. "If you desire a battle. I will be your opponent." he says, to Grimmjow, firmly holding his ground in the pouring rain. "I am not as kind or patient as Ichigo."

"HAHAHA!" Grimmjow howls laughing his ass off at the smaller man with a long black cloak. "You are going to fight me? You are pathetic looking!"

"N-No! He isn't!" Ichigo points a finger at Itachi while looking at Grimmjow. "Itachi doesn't fight! Not while I'm around."

"Tch, you are going to hide behind a woman?" Grimmjow goads at Itachi with a wide grin.

"You seem to think this woman is a worthy adversary." Itachi answers, curling his hands tighter around Ichigo's body. "However, your ability is beneath hers."

"Listen... asshole. You won't think that when I rip out your spine." The blue haired-former espada pulls out his blade.

"Itachi, I gave you my word. No more fighting for you!" Ichigo rambles as he carries her over to the grassy hill. "You don't have to do this! Ow!" her face contorts as her foot touches the ground.

"Are you injured?"

"It's nothing. Just a sprain." she says trying to reassure him as his hand slowly unbuttons his cloak from the inside. "The first time I used Bankai in battle I broke every bone in my body. Now, that hurt. This is nothing." Ichigo tilts her head feeling his warm coat slip around her. "Itachi why are you doing this?"

"Ichigo... do not misunderstand me." Itachi tells her, his mind busy with the fact that she has suffered a lot of pain for a woman so soft hearted. "I'm a peaceful man, but I am also extremely territorial."

"Territorial?" she blinks watching his eyes swirl with three black tomoe against an iris of crimson. "Your eyes changed..."

"Hurry the fuck up already!" Grimmjow howls holding his hand over his blade. "I'm getting bored watching you two making 'fuck-me' eyes at each other!"

"T-That is not the face I'm making at him!" Ichigo scowls at Grimmjow with a fist in the air.

"Enough talking." Taking a deep breath, he feels the chakra in his body growing excited. It's been a long time since he felt this good. Itachi's hands move quickly his eyes locking on Grimmjow.

"You got no sword. What can you do?" Grimmjow blinks seeing dozens of crows swarming him. "Tch." He pulls out his sword and swipes at the black birds. They shred revealing dozens of blades streaking a fast path to him. He dashes away to float high above him. "It's like dealing with a cheap imitation shinigami." Swirling around in a fast circle he extends his leg out kicking Itachi into the river. "Hehe." expecting a splash his eyes narrow as the dark-haired man lightly slides on top of the waters surface. "Pull out something impressive. Seriously! This is the best guy you could pick for yourself?" he asks turning to look at Ichigo. "Your stronger than this without Bankai!"

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo stares in shock as Grimmjow places his hands over his blade calling out his resurrection. "Don't use that here! The reiatsu will hurt people!"

"Shut up!" He grows at her, his body now transformed into the release of Pantera. "I wanna know... what you see in him."

"It wasn't about fighting! I've never crossed swords with him." Ichigo stands to her feet wincing her way toward the river. "Itachi deserves peace! He has fought enough!"

"Then what?" Grimmjow bellows raising his spiritual powers so high Ichigo grabs at her chest in pain.

"I looked in his eyes and just..." Dropping to the water she fights at the tears burning her eyes. "I loved him." she says looking up at Itachi's water drenched face. "It's probably not enough of a reason right?"

"It's plenty to me." Itachi answers, stepping to the river bank and walking away from Grimmjow.

"Where the fuck are-" Grimmjow's voice stops abruptly as Itachi looks over his shoulder at him.

"Itachi, I don't think Grimmjow will just let us walk away." Ichigo pokes her head around his shoulder seeing the blue-haired former espada just standing there with his mouth wide open. "Oh... I guess he is."

"He won't be troubling us any longer. Now, I would like to take you to the place we first met." Without waiting for her reply he sets her gently on the ground and points to his back. She looks embarrassed and slightly annoyed for a moment. "Come on. I know you are in pain."

"Tch," she puffs out a breath blushing until she feels him slide a hand over her chin. Turning pink she looks him in the eyes. "Smooth talker." Ichigo hops on his back and suddenly is jerked forward. "Whoa! This feels totally different when someone else is doing it."

"Make sure you hold on tight." he tells her dashing over the rooftops with her warm body pressed to his back. "You father ever tell you about when you were born?"

"Not really. Dad doesn't talk about the past much. I figured it's painful for him and I don't want to hurt him just to know..." she says as they arrive on the hospitals roof. Her feet lightly touch the cement as he sets her down.

"When I first came to this place. I was drawn by the power flowing from the town." He points a painted finger to the hospital under their feet. "The source is here. This is where you were born. It's clear to my eyes this is an important place."

"Oh..." Ichigo looks at the door swinging open to her right leading down into the old building. "Feel like getting out of the rain?"

"Sure." He picks her up ignoring her protests and moves through the door and down the flight of stairs. "Urahara-san told me something interesting." Itachi continues to tell her as he moves down a long dark corridor to another flight of stairs. "He said that the spirit-enriched land came to be around two decades ago during a specific event." Finding the right place he opens the door and sets her down on a bed. "Ichigo you were born in the room next to this one." Gesturing to the missing wall on her right he watches her reaction carefully.

"You are saying the reason the hospital is torn up... and why Karakura Town is always like a fucking buffet to hollows is me?" Hoping down from the gurney she stumbles into the next room seeing broken glass a bed, and a strange crystalline coating over everything. "It feels like spirit particles."

"Your birth was special, it scarred the land with reiatsu and ripped open an portal all the way to Hueco Mundo." The urge to hold her and control the shaking of her body is hard for him to resist. She is a proud woman and doesn't want to be pitied. "Urahara-san told me your father fought a massive amount of arrancar that day. He depleted his reiatsu and they still kept coming..."

"He used the final Getsuga on something big didn't he?" Sliding her fingers over the hospital bed she can sense something so familiar. Power and something else...

"I do not know what he fought, only that you were sealed after that with a certain item and left with your parents to live as a human."

Content to let her work through her own thoughts he stares out the window at the pouring rain. They both have secrets and pasts that make them have blood on their hands. It's a good thing neither of them mind the rain...

"Thank you for telling my about my past." She sits down next to him looking out at the same rainy dark sky wondering what he is thinking.

"Learning your past should never change who you are." Taking a chance he leans over and take her hand. "Stay who you are." Knowing she doesn't understand why he needs reassuring he can't help but pull her into his lap. "Promise me?"

"W-What is wrong?" Ichigo asks feeling his arms shaking. Turning in his arms she sets her hands on his cheeks. "Oh your cold. Come on let's go to my house. We can warm up there."

"Alright."

Following her directions he travels quickly toward the Kurosaki family home with her clinging to his back. Swallowing a knot in his throat he pushes back at the urgency to stop where he is and kiss her until she does understand. Some people change after learning the past. They feel the secrets and lies are too much to bare and they do things that change everything...

"It's early morning." she says near his ear. "It'll be daylight in about three hours." Her arms tighten around him. Her body is cold and wet but somehow she feels good being near him.

"You must be tired." Itachi begins to hop toward the ground his hands firmly around her legs. His feet land on her roof and he drops to the ground. "Ichigo?"

"Today will be a difficult day." she says quietly, her eyes staring at her doorway. Quickly shrugging she let's go of him and opens the door. "There are towels in the bathroom linen closet I'm sure you need to warm up."

"I do." he replies in his usual confident tone. "Do they scare you?"

"Does what scare me?" she blinks in confusion then sees him point to his red eyes. "Nothing about you will scare me away." Placing a light kiss on his chin she takes a moment to slide her cheek over his. "I can not say 'I love you' _despite_ those eyes. That isn't love at all. They are part of you and _you_ are what I need." she whispers in his ear.

"I just needed to ask." Itachi replies gazing at Ichigo with a tight feeling in his chest. Ichigo is so close and smelling so good. Her long orange hair is messy, plastered to her blushing face. Never looking perfect, but always managing to accomplish just that, he fights with the need to touch her. The rain has made her clothes cling, trickling paths to unseen places. Something inside him breaks to have her.

"So, you go for the shower fir-"

He suddenly claims her lips pressing his body to hers. Fast and passionate his lips burn for her taste. It's pointless to try and suppress the desire. He just does, and he finally feels the need to let her see a bit of the heat boiling in his veins.

Ichigo's hips are pressed against the edge of the kitchen table, her keys falling to the floor in a loud clatter. Her nipples already stiffening enough to be seen through the thin wet material of her shirt ache with a hint of pain. Strong hands hold her face still, drops of water slide down her cheeks into her gasping mouth. Feeling him closer, her stomach churns from his sudden seduction.

Itachi lifts her to sit on the large round kitchen table. Pressing his hands against the warm wood he keeps himself under a sliver of control. Until he feels her tongue slide over his upper lip. The shiver running down his spine makes his hands wrap around the end of the table squeezing the wood enough to make it crackle.

Her eyes pop open as he breaks the kiss and sets his head on her shoulder. Raising an unsure hand she slides her fingers through his loose dark hair. Whatever is making him stay so reserved must be her fault. Peeling her shirt off, Ichigo tosses it to the floor. Looking up at him she bites at her lower lip noticing the dark color return to his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ichigo?" he mummers flicking his eyes down to her trembling flat stomach. "We can-" his eyes gaze at the simple white bra covering her cinnamon colored breasts. His mouth waters at the round nubs poking the wet see through material. "...can't stop."

The pleasant chaos of his mouth quickly returns kissing a path down her neck. "Ah!" Soon as his lips slide over the mark on her neck she mumbles, "Don't then." Ichigo's hands fumble at his pants unbuttoning them and pushing them to the floor with her foot. In a frenzy they discard the rest of their clothes breaking the contact between them and moving as fast as possible.

Itachi's hips slide between her legs, his right hand lightly nudging them wider apart farther. Settling against her body his erection nudges at her soft mound finding warm moisture. The sensation sends a wave of pleasure over him, his mouth instantly seeking out a soft breast to lick and suck on. Driven further by Ichigo's panting he moves forward rocking his hard length to her damp sex.

Ah!" she moans as he nips at her skin. His hand slips from her breast drifting down her belly to slip between her legs. The surprising gentleness of his finger eliciting another light sound. Her body is hotter now, the pad of Itachi's finger strokes upward. "Oh!"

Sliding his eyes over her flushed skin his mouth continues to suck and lick. From one breast to another he listens to her pants becoming desperate. The tip of his finger nudging at her swelling clit covered in her hot dew makes small circles increasing steadily in speed.

Ichigo shudders the pulsating pressure rising up, high and higher. "Ah!" The damn inside her breaks, her body humming in her first release. "Oh... that's good." she says in surprise. The pleasure starts to build again, her mouth opening wide as she exhales hot, fast breaths.

Forgetting about his own aching need for a moment, he watches Ichigo come. His eyes barely moving away from her lovely tan skin now blushing in desire. The dripping gush runs between his fingers, proof she is ready. The pressure on his cock intensifies. "I can't wait any longer." he tells her positioning himself at her entrance.

"G-Go ahead." Her eyes flutter feeling him slide in a bit, then back, in a little more, and back. When he pushes again she feels the sudden pressure and pain.

"Ohhh." he groans shutting his eyes from the incredible warmth and tightness. His hips move again, and the feeling just gets better. His hands grab at her waist intending to press deeper when he feels her wince. Opening his eyes he takes in the pain-filled expression on Ichigo's face and opens his mouth to apologize.

"It's alright." she tells him. Taking a deep breath she nods from him to continue. Biting at her lower lip her body struggles to accept him. The first of his long strokes sting, but he whispers in her ear and she looks up finding his eyes changed to crimson. "I don't mind it." she tells him sincerely.

"It will bind you to me then." Itachi eyes turn black again. He covers her mouth with sweet gentle kisses to help her become more comfortable. Slowly she begins to kiss him back her hands lightly touching his chest and hair. His mouth nuzzles at her neck, sliding down to suck on her right nipple. Beginning a tender pace he pauses at the first sign of discomfort. "It's difficult..." he whispers enjoying the feel of her smooth snug body. Moving a little faster he hears her soft pleasure-filled sounds return.

It starts small, a dim heat spreading out, the pressure building as he moves atop her. Growing, pulsating from his cock pushing at her deepest places. "Ah...ahh!" Her body begins to move against his urged by the waves of bliss wrapping around her. "Ah, Ah! It feels so... ah!" Release ripples through her. Ichigo arches her back to crash her hips into him harder.  
Feeling her move body open up for him he is washes with pleasure. Reclaiming her mouth he begins to rock deeper inside her slick heat. The table under them creaks from the force.

Clamping her eyes shut, the creaking of the table increases. Her breasts press against his toned chest as he leans forward to kiss her passionately. Faster they move, the rain water now replaced with beads of sweat on his back and down her chest.

Her dripping moisture and clenching body pull at him, driving him to thrust harder. "I need to..."

The sound of his voice makes her eyes open. His long dark hair is sticking to his chest, his normally stoic face is strained like he is clinging to a thread of control. "You c-can." She mutters her neck arching as his cock grows swells , the friction driving her over the edge.

Itachi is lost feeling her hips buck under him as she climaxes hard against him. The sudden clamping of her throbbing in pleasure forces is impossible to fight. Lunging into her one last time he comes with a groan. Panting... that is all he can hear in his right ear. He forces his eyes to focus by shaking his head.

"Your hair tickles..." Ichigo fusses blowing a long black strand stuck to her nose.

"Should I cut it then?" He says edging out of her body with a groan.

"Don't you dare... not unless you want to. I like it. I think it's sexy."

"Oh, I see." He motions with his hand for her to follow him. "Where is your bed?"

"Upstairs, first door on your right." she replies lightly stepping down from the table. "Oh... god my back. I think I pinched something." Looking down at the thin trail of blood running down her thigh she frowns. "You go on. I'm going to take a shower." With a yawn she looks up at the clock seeing it's four in the morning. Dreading the rest of the day she picks up all the clothes scattered everywhere and locks the patio door.

Walking up the stairs she passes by her door and into the bathroom. Stepping inside she shuts the door quietly and opens the shower curtain to find Itachi standing there with a smile.

"You are slow." Her pokes a finger to her head. "And this bath is too small."

"Well... I'm sorry for both." Dropping the wet clothes into the sink Ichigo steps in bath tub and turns on the faucet.

"How is your ankle?"

"Not what hurts the most at the moment. So I would say it's better."

"Ichigo... that is illogical."

* * *

Hey all! I really hope you like this update. I was up all night writing it Hyuuu~ I r a tired bunni... Pyon!


	10. Crimson Thread

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**To my little helper... you helped big time! =) hugs you!**

_**Burn**_

**Above the cloud with its shadow is the star with its light. ****~Pythagoras**

**Chapter 10; "...a thread so thin, but brilliant crimson..."**

Bloodlines... they are everything in Itachi's world. Clans, copy wheels and the sacrifices that are made to gain power. It feels like a foreign world to him now. Opening his eyes in the shower he stares at Ichigo washing in front of him. The thin trail of blood down her leg a thread so thin, but brilliant crimson is a tangible reminder of what they shared. "You are still bleeding. Does it hurt? "

"Not at all." Ichigo says rather quickly, her hands pausing as she rinses her hair of conditioner. "I enjoyed being with you." she adds unsure if her voice is loud enough for him to hear. "I... love you, Itachi."

Reaching out, his hand wraps around her right shoulder gently tugging her backwards against his chest. "Thank you, Ichigo." he says, softly sliding his hands up into her long wet hair. Bending down his head lowers through the stream of water before his lips touch her ear. "You are my proof."

She understands what he is telling her and she won't disappoint him. That would be a betrayal of the trust he is placing in her. _"I 'm the only one to love him." _

Itachi slips his eyes closed, pressing his lips to her ear. _"Humanity is beautiful wrapped in her shape." _

"I need to tell you something." Ichigo bites at her lower lip as he begins to nibble a slow path down to her shoulder.

"Yes, you do." he replies sipping at water draining down her peach colored skin.

"The shinigami know about you, and they are ordering me to konso you at dawn. And then they are coming to seal my powers permanently. I don't want to do it!" Whirling around she sets her head on his chest. "I don't care about me, but I'm really scared. I didn't want to seem weak!"

"No, you are strong." Moving his palms back to her cheeks he angles her head up to see her large amber eyes.

"I don't know how to fix this." she says watching his eyes suddenly shift into crimson. "I... don't want to fight them, and running isn't a practical option. They would find us quic-"

"We will not run."

"I don't want you to fight!" she gasps grabbing at his shoulders. "But... I can't send you to Soul Society... you would forget me. I don't want to be forgotten by Itachi! I can't lose you. It's impossible to me now!"

Itachi leans down kissing her moist lips. Ichigo is so warm in his arms and those words she just spoke could be his own. He can't afford to lose her either. Pressing his lip harder against her soft mouth, his tongue slides between them.

Their tongues meet and she shivers at the shockingly smooth contact and caress. The water sweetens the kiss and her cinnamon vanilla scent stirs his need in leaps and bounds. His fingers stroke gently down Ichigo's wet cheek and over her jaw down the side of her neck.

A strong warm hand makes its way down Ichigo's lean back, lovingly stroking her soft tan skin over her curved hips and coming to rest on her bottom. Responding to him her lips move against his, her right leg curling around his waist. Ichigo's fingers tighten at his shoulders, his embrace calming the fears she finally shared. "Oh!" she gasps being lifted up and pressed to the shower wall. In an instant he has turned her fears into pleasure. With a moan she arches her back and wraps her other leg around his waist. "Itachi..."

"Let me protect what we have found here." he whispers, sliding his mouth between her breasts to drink the water from her drenched skin.

She arches into his hard body as hot lips blaze over the tanned globes, leaving no doubts as to their goal. Small goosebumps litter her skin despite the warm water and her nipples start hardening in expectation.

Itachi licks at the curve of her right breast, pausing long enough to admire their beauty, softly nipping here and there, while his hips softly rock against her core.

Ichigo threads one hand into long wet raven hair. She tries to tug his head in the direction of one perked pink nipple but Itachi won't budge. His smooth lips continue moving down her chest, sucking and slurping the water from her body.

Smiling against her right breast he slides into her body. In one smooth thrust he is there, taking her again. His hips rock up into her filling her completely. Only then does he claim her nipple in his mouth, nibbling at her breast as he moves into her.

"Ah!" She gasps loud, her voice echoing in the small shower, her head lifting up as his weight presses her back to the pale pink tile.

Once again he kisses her hard and with everything he has, stealing her breath along with her words. His cock moves with purpose inside her wet passage, fully intending to wash all the worry from her mind and force her thoughts on this moment. Their lips bump roughly, Itachi's thrusts lifting her body in a steady pace. The water spraying wildly and long since running cold does nothing to deter his desire. He feels it then, her reiatsu fighting against him. Satisfied he holds her thighs tighter, she will understand... Itachi is not a weak man.

Wild and untamed her voice lilts high, the pressure inside her body responding to the force of his cock by curling tighter and tighter around him. Mumbling for more she starts to come.

Itachi feels her inner walls grip at his cock and his teeth clamp in determination as he tilts his hips a bit more yet, so he brushes against her sweet spot with every single thrust. The head of his cock is reaching so deep inside Ichigo's body, he knows her next climax is rising inside her like a tidal wave. Once more he bends to take her dark pink hard nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it and biting softly. Itachi snaps hips against her, grinding into her slippery heat. He is almost there.

"Aaahh!" Ichigo trembles uncontrollably now as the pleasure assaulting her body threatens to overwhelm her. "Itachi, please!" Totally at his mercy she shutters in a lasting climax. With only his strength keeping her in place, her eyes pop open, her lips about to say something when she sees nothing but crimson. These eyes are different this time darker, primal. Opening her mouth to speak she is silenced with a firm grip on her chin.

"From now, always look to me." He tells her and when she dosen't dare look away he swells releasing deep inside her. "I will protect you." Ichigo's head leans on his shoulder and she goes limp in his arms. "That's right... you don't need to worry." Itachi lifts her from the bathroom wall and takes her arcoss the hall into her bedroom. The shower washing away a tiny thread of blood down the drain.

Laying her on the bed he covers her quickly, his hand lingering for a moment on her shoulder on the mark he shaped in the image of his own Sharingan. "I told you... I'm territorial, Ichigo." Rubbing the spot with the back of his hand his eyes lift up to peer through the small part in the curtains. The sun is peaking through casting a thin golden line down his face.

Turning around he dresses fast and soon as he slips out the front door Urahara appears with a long blade in his hand.

"Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke tosses Itachi the long black black enclosed in a dark blue sheathe.

"It is done, but in my own way. She will sleep for quite awhile." he tells the blonde shop owner sliding the blade behind his back and through the small loop near his belt.

"How much reiatsu did she lose? It is important that her physical body-" Kisuke's flips his fan in front of his face. "What do you mean in your own way?" he asks as Itachi's lips curl up into a smile. "I-Itachi-san?"

"You said make her tired enough to burn reiatsu through her human body. I did that."

"You..." Urahara's fan falls to the ground. "I should go check-" A hand grabs his wrist and red eyes come into view.

"Do not. She is fine." Lifting his head toward the sky his dark hair floats up in a breeze. "The chakra under the town... it's at rest, because she is."

"Right." Kisuke lifts up his cane and points it at Itachi. "Are you sure about this?"

"It is no different than placing a jutsu into someones eye."

"Let's begin." Urahara awakens Benihime and places the blade deep into the ground. "Like this?" He holds his fingers together copying the jutsu Itachi is showing him.

"Correct."

* * *

Hey all. Ok, here is the next chapter of Burn. I do hope you take a moment to review. I want to thank all the new interest in the story, but please take just a moment to drop me a review. It really encourages me. I love you all Fuzzi


	11. Peace

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

** My anons; **

**desparate update grl ; Sorry! I will try and update faster! **

**Belletigerbt; =) Hope this makes you smile^^  
**

_** Burn**_

**_Freedom is that instant between when someone tells you to do something and when you decide how to respond. ~Jeffrey Borenstein _**

_**Chapter 11; "Peace."**_

"Ughhhh." Putting a hand to her back Ichigo rises from the bed groaning her way to the closet. "I feel like my muscles are on vacation." Everything hurts but her hair. Sex is exhausting. Why doesn't anyone warn you? Keeping her head down she slides open the closet door with a toe and lifts an arm up sliding a robe off a hanger. It gets stuck and she yanks it hard enough to stumble backwards and land on the bed. That is when she notices it, a subtle change in the atmosphere making her ears pop. Sitting up in the bed her eyes peek outside at the group of people in black gathered around a central figure with long dark hair. _"Itachi?"_

Fumbling with her robe she manages to pull it on and press her hands to the window just as Soi Fon taps the end of her blade to Itachi's forehead. Blue light radiates around him as he vanishes and her lips open to scream. Terror, rage, and pain pool in her stomach, but a hand slips over her mouth just as the anguish explodes.

"I am here." he says, turning her around and slipping a black painted fingernail to her trembling pink lips. "Calm down." Itachi tells her, then feels her hands wrap around his waist and her face press to his chest. "The shinigami expected a plus, so I created a clone." Tapping a hand to her shoulder he pushes toward the window. "Look outside."

At a loss for words Ichigo presses her body flat against the wall craning her neck to the left to peek out the window. She sees herself out there with her blade in her hand, the scowl in place and her jaw set in anger. _"That... is how I would feel, how I would react." _Her eyes narrow as Byakuya Kuchiki suddenly flash steps behind her. With two quick slices of a blade it's over, she flinches as her body tumbles into the dark-haired captain's arms.

"And that _Ichigo_ is a gigai filled with your chakra I gathered from underneath the town." He steps in front of her peeking an eye through the window. "If it feels like you, and looks like you... they will believe this deception easily. Shinigami have no idea of my abilities after all."

Urahara takes Ichigo's body from Captain Kuchiki and begins to walk away. It's working perfectly, he only needs to get this gigai indoors before it dissolves. _"Kuchiki-san was kind in his cutting of her soul sleep... so the blood loss is minimal." _

"Urahara Kisuke..."

Urahara's eye narrow as Byakuya appears in front of him. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki-san?"

"Her life...?"

"Not in danger if I hurry." he says continuing to walk past the dark-haired noble's slanted eyes.

"It was not personal." Byakuya says remorseless. "Orders must be followed... despite my wishes."

"Kurosaki-san will not look at you any differently, Byakuya-san..." Kisuke says fighting the urge to cut this man down. Taking a life is personal, it's personal! And if this was really Kurosaki-san... Kisuke would have taken that cut he made very seriously. _"They flaunt themselves as the higher beings, when they have fallen. Taking the powers of the one who saved them... it leaves a bad taste in my mouth." _His feet lift from the ground as he flash steps away.

Captain Kuchiki stands alone for a moment in front of Ichigo's house, his eyes narrowing at the strange sensation that something isn't quite right. He didn't want to do this to Kurosaki. However, her refusal to join the Gotei left Yamamoto-san with little choice. In the end... Captain Soi Fon and himself were the only captain's that were willing to raise a sword to Ichigo. Taking a final glance at the Kurosaki's home he opens a senkaimon and steps inside only noticing the red eyes in the window on the second floor at the last moment. _"I see..."_

"Captain Kuchiki?" Soi Fon joins Byakuya in the Dangai Precipice passage. "Anything wrong?"

"No."

~/~

She feels the pressure vanish soon as the senkaimon closes behind them. "Bastards" she mutters into his broad firm chest, causing Itachi to chuckle and lift her by the chin to look into her eyes.

"You just need some breakfast." he says, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Come downstairs in twenty minutes."

"You are right." she says vanishing through the door and around the corner to the bathroom. For a moment she thinks he will follow her and repeat what happened early that morning, but his steps move away from the door and echo down the stairs.

Returning to his side after her shower Ichigo is refreshed even if a bit tired. After the meal he vanishes into the shower and Ichigo opens the curtain in front of the large screen door to find Urahara- san coming toward the house. "Hey." she says opening the sliding door.

"Kurosaki- san, everything is back to normal for the time being." Placing a hand on the ground he dissolves a hidden barrier and his sword still buried in the ground comes into view. "Please pull out the blade, Kurosaki-san."

"What's it doing here?" Ichigo wraps her hand around the blade and is instantly knocked to the ground face first. "God damn it, Urahara! Warn me the next time you tazer me!" Struggling to her feet she starts to growl.

"Now, now Kurosaki-san I was only returning the chakra that is rightfully yours." With a laugh he takes a step back.

"Chakra?" She stops and looks at her hand. "Why do I feel funny?"

"Itachi-san insisted it be returned while you are in your human body. He said it was a significant amount and you should have a way of protecting yourself even as a human." Taking the sword from the ground he sends Benihime into her cane form pointing to the right. "I found a couple of things you are missing."

"Ichi- nee!"

"Yuzu! Karin!" she smiles wide as her sisters appear around the corner with suitcases.

"Itachi-san, insisted the sisters stay together." Kisuke grins watching them hug. "Ichigo, needs them to be happy... he told me."

"Thank you, Urahara-san." Ichigo says fighting her own tears. He knows she needs them? But she does... she really does.

"Itachi-san's plan worked, but it's only a matter of time before Soul Society will find out..."

"I'll go to them and explain everything on Monday."

"That is wise." Turning around he heads back to the shoten enjoying the sounds of laughter and tears. "Take care of them, Itachi-san."

Yuzu and Karin carry their bags into the kitchen and up the stairs anxious to finally return to the home they left empty. "Looks like we are moving back in..." Ichigo puts a hand to the door and sighs. "it's about time."

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Ichigo shuts the door and dashes up the stairs. "What is it?"

"Yuzu saw Itachi naked." Karin says disinterested, she continues down the hall to her room.

"A few changes might be important." Ichigo pats Yuzu on the head before walking into her bedroom. "Flashing my sister? "

"I wasn't expecting the little sisters until late afternoon. That shop owner..." Itachi lifts a hand into the air making a fist. "was not specific. I will talk to him about this."

"Ok... several changes." she grabs a robe from her closet and motions for him to follow. "I think you need some clothes."

Tugging him into the clinic side of the home she opens a large storage room and pulls out a black garment bag. "This was one of my dad's older suits. It should be about your size. Anything else you need we can head over to the mall."

With a nod he looks around the darkened clinic remembering her words when he first met her. "Ichigo..."

"Oh, it is too big? I thought maybe the navy one would fit."

"What would it take to open this clinic again?"

"A doctor. Why? " she asks sitting down on an exam table as he tries on the suit.

"Change your major back to medicine, and I will find employment."

"Itachi... you would stay here, with me? " she whispers watching the shinobi uniform drop to the floor.

"I push through any obstacle to get what I want." Itachi tells her buttoning up a white shirt and tucking it into his waistline. "Do you expect me to treat you any different? And of course the little sisters will stay with us." he says firmly, as he slips the suit jacket on.

"Oh..." Ichigo blushes at how easily he is making this huge decision. She looks up at him and how different he looks in the suit. The dark color making him seem older, the slim cut giving him a sophisticated air. Anyone would hire him, he just looks that capable.

Itachi is already thinking ahead of her, planning a future, showing his sincerity. Ichigo ponders what her response should be. Exactly how do you react to a man so willing to step up and- "I'll do my best to make you happy!" she exclaims loudly, then winces at how silly she sounds.

"I know you will." Itachi's lips form a small grin. He motions for her to come to him with his hand, and when she does he kisses her softly. No one has ever said that to him. It feels good to hear, so good he kisses her breathless with his hand pressing her to his chest.

~/~

The day passes quickly, Itachi and Ichigo moving what belongings the family had at Urahara's back to the Kurosaki clinic.

Ichigo slumps into the sofa snapping shut her cell phone as Itachi sets the last box of Yuzu's prized stuffed animals on the kitchen table. "Ugh..."

"Did the high school give you trouble?"

"Yeah... but I used my secret trump card." The phone suddenly rings and Ichigo gives Itachi a mischievous smile. "Hello, Inoue. Thanks for pulling a few strings... oh you are teaching there? That's great!"

Itachi watches Ichigo talking on the phone with her friend, memorizing the small mannerisms she has. The way she tilts her head to the right when she is speaking and her lower lip poking out when she is thinking. Slipping behind her he pulls her onto his lap and kisses her exposed neck. Soon her voice is struggling through the conversation and she is swatting at his hands.

With a chuckle he refuses to stop, he will stay right here and is confident that she is enjoying it.

She shows him a clenched fist and tries to give him a scowl only for him to promptly kiss her knuckles. "Oh... you naughty thing." she blurts out only to realize she said that to Inoue. "No, not you Inoue! I was talking to Itachi!... Um nothing he wasn't doing anything to me. You have my full attention, I swear!" She stutters out a hasty retreat from the phone call and prepares for revenge when Yuzu calls them to the table.

Dinner is served and Ichigo leans an elbow on the table taking in the long overdue return of noise to the home. Her sisters treat Itachi like he has always been here, and he indeed seems to. After baths are complete and the twins settle into bed Ichigo retreats to her room. Piles of medical textbooks are covering her desk. "Looks like I'm going to be doctor..." she says with a smile running a hand other a dictionary. Pulling the hair clip from her orange locks she hears her door creaking open and turns to see Itachi standing with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "Is there anything you need to make your stay easier?"

Without a word he points a dark fingernail at her, then her bed.

"Ohhh, now... Itachi. M-My sister's are in the next room."

"I think they know we are together." he responds closing the door and walking over to the bed. "_And_ I think they approve of me."

"They do but..."

"Besides... you asked if there was anything you could do to make my stay easier." Itachi drops his robe to the floor and climbs in the bed. "The answer is come to bed with me."

She frowns at his wide smile and clear manipulation of her intentions. Turning her back on him she sits on the bed. "You are terrible. Way too cute for me to handle." she mumbles for a few minutes until a finger pokes at her back. "I'm debating."

"Poke. Poke." He says tapping his finger again, and again enjoying her resistance. Oh he loves her like this. "Poke."

Who is she kidding... she is loving this. "Fine!" she feigns anger taking off her robe and slipping into the small bed next to him. Putting her head to the pillow she smiles wide as he wraps a hand around her waist and pull her against his chest. "Be good."

"I'm very good to you." Itachi slides a hand around her. "I love you."

Melting from his words she flushes crimson and feels him slipping something around her neck. "What's this?"

"It's a promise." Itachi snap the clasp together and lays on his back.

"What are you promising?" Ichigo lifts up the large red ring reading the simple inscription._ "Peace?" _Turning over in the bed she lays her head on his chest and struggles with insecurity. What does she say? Why does he take her voice so easy?_ "I don't do enough for you."_

"I didn't fight the shinigami today. I honored your desire to give me a peaceful life." Itachi can't explain it to her in a way she might understand. She is his peace and without her everything is meaningless. "However, if a blade is ever raised to you... I _will _kill them. I do not care _who_ it is. That is my promise to you."

"I-I understand." she says, shutting her eyes as his hand strokes her hair. "I... have a promise for you."

He suddenly rolls her under him and kisses her softly, drawing the promise from her plump lips. _"I don't need to hear your promise. I can feel it." _The kiss lingers as he smells the vanilla and cinnamon of her hair. It's difficult to pull away, but they are both tired and he is content just to hold her and fall asleep with her close by.

~/~

They spend the weekend getting adjusted to living in the home. Itachi has resigned himself to bathing in the clinic's bath to keep Yuzu from turning bright red. It doesn't matter to Itachi the clinic's bath in bigger and yesterday evening Ichigo joined him in the warm water. She felt guilty for him being 'banished' to the clinic, then went out of her way to make him feel good. So good he smiled for about ten minutes after-wards.

Sunday she insisted they go to the mall and buy more clothes. He didn't argue or make a fuss even though he felt out of place around all the modern buildings and crowds. If he did start to feel uneasy Ichigo somehow sensed it and would instantly start talking about something random like trying a certain dish or listening to an mp3 player. This is how she shows she cares, it's a really good feeling... to be loved is strangely agreeable to Itachi.

On the way back Karin and Yuzu stop them just outside the long hill leading to the cemetery. With wide grins they produce a picnic basket announcing they are visiting mom's grave and that the two of them will find their way home.

"I think the little sister's want us to go on a date." Itachi watches both girls waving at the top of the hill. "We have no choice... lets go."

"Um... yeah ok." Ichigo mutters and is promptly pulled by the hand into the small forest nearby. They spread out a blanket and sit down watching the leaves swaying from the gentle breeze. "This is nice."

"Hn." he nods shifting his gaze to her long bangs parted on the side as the strands lift and become messing from the wind. How nice she looks here next to him with a simple blue T-shirt on and tan slacks with tiny bows gathering the hem of the pant legs up to her shins. Itachi shifts his eyes using his sharingan to check on her chakra. Lifting a brow he sees the warm color streaking through her body and tilts his head at the small darkness located near her stomach. _"Dark chakra? Why... wait." _Concentrating he can see the two colors blending to make a dense red chakra. That should not be there. He did notice something odd about her when they first met, but hasn't given it much thought since. _"Her chakra and her shinigami powers are feeding something else. But what? What is it that she is hiding from me?"_ Leaning over he tilts toward her head and waits for her to lift her head up and kiss him. Her lips touch his and he tugs her closer, the kiss becomes heated, her hands sliding up into his hair. Itachi nudges her to her back and presses his hands to the blanket to hover over her. "They fear you."

Ichigo is confused at first then her eyes fill with understanding. "Yeah..."

"You are stronger than them. Yet, you live your own path." He understands, he really does. He can't help wonder how strong this woman really is. What is it that she keeps locked away so tight that even she doesn't want to look at it. "The shinigami must come to understand you better, otherwise... you will become isolated and power mixing with isolation leads to disaster."

"I have you, and Karin, and Yuzu... I _swear _not to let it out anymore." Tears... she can feel the tears coming like she needs to shed them to keep that promise, but Itachi pulls her up into his lap and holds her close. She sinks into him needing it... this moment of acceptance from someone who has been there. He isn't asking... isn't insisting to know the dark thing waiting inside her, just hoping for another chance to rise up. "I hurt people... people I care about!" she cries grabbing his shirt and pressing her face to his chest. "I-I don't even remember what I've done. I just have to look at my friends faces and-and I can see it. I deserve to be sealed by the shinigami."

"Struggle and cling to life, Ichigo." he whispers smelling her hair and feeling the wetness on his shirt. Her bites at his lip listening to her sob. A new feeling curls in his stomach. The tears sink into his own skin, he can't bare it, not from his girl. "Let me show you a jutsu. With your new chakra you should be able to learn a few things." Itachi holds his hands in front of her and begins forming hand seals. Distracting her from the tears he shows her a very basic way that used properly could save her life. "The hands seals represent animals. Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake. Practice them a few times."

Several minutes later he watches her concentrating and forming the seals. "This is body replacement, you can switch places with another object and hide or gain the upper hand in a battle. Make the seals and think what you should change into then remember to hide."

"Oh..." She manages to make the hand seals but is thinking of Itachi and ends up face down on the ground. "Damn!"

"Focus and don't think about me." Itachi pokes her in the forehead and watches her try again, and still change into a copy of him, but this Itachi is the one with his old Akatsuki cloak. It's a perfect copy. "How did you learn that so fast?" Stepping closer he lifts a hand to touch her when the ground begins to shake.

"Itachi!" Ichigo shoves him out of the way just before a large wooden coffin envelops her body. Before he can react she is gone is a puff of dust. The peace ripped from his sight, his eyes change crimson. "Summoning Jutsu... Ichigo has been taken to my world."

* * *

Hey all the next chapter is here~! Thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope you like where the story is heading now =) HUGS and thanks for the wonderfully supportive responses. LOVE YOU ALL Fuzzi

P.S. The summon Jutsu is a gray area I know please don't be too harsh on me! *bows*


	12. Her Ghost

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO**

_**Special note review replies are broken so if you have PM function turned off I will not be able to say thank you until the next chapter. TY^^ **_

The song for chapter 12 is on my profile. Please take time to give it a listen =D

Vote in the poll on my profile okies!

Special thank you to my _Narutard_ for helping keep Sasuke's character true to the manga and not fluff him out.

_**Burn**_

_**If we have no peace, it is because we have forgotten that we belong to each other. ~Mother Teresa  
**_

_**Chapter 12; Her Ghost.**_

It happens so fast. Change never creeps up on you so you can have a strategy. It always knocks you on your ass while you are busy making kiss me eyes to the guy you are in love with. Damn it! Soon as light appears through the cracks in the coffin Ichigo kicks the lid open darting like a rabbit on fire out of there. After thirty minutes she stops and drops to the ground catching her breath to look around.

The lush trees of the forest are creating a canopy of shade over her orange hair. The area is similar to the park her and Itachi were in but somehow it's more dense like time has passed and the forest is now this thick healthy place that has choked out the buildings and anything modern. As she walks toward the sound of rushing waters, she holds Itachi's cloak around her shoulders tighter. "Where am I?" This place is beautiful, even the air smells sweet. The trail she is walking on parts left and right, Ichigo decides to go left toward the water in the hopes of finding someone around there to talk to. A few minutes later the ground changes to a rocky surface where a wide river gushes past. Glancing up stream she sees the shape of two men carved into the stone high above into the cliff side. "Whoa... they look serious."

"You do not look like Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?" Turning toward the voice Ichigo is stunned to find a dark haired young man with the same crimson eyes as... "Itach-"

"Who are you."

_**Meanwhile in Karakura Town;**_

"This is the place she vanished?" Kisuke survey's the area with interest. The ground just looks churned up, but he can sense a certain type of power in the soil.

"Can you do it?"

"Hmm, well... it's a matter of when." Gathering up some soil in his hand he dumps it in a tiny pouch and continues to stare at the ground. "It will take about six months."

"That is too long." Itachi replies walking down the hill to speak with the little sisters. They are both in shock. Itachi can't imagine how they feel being separated from... Stopping for a moment he puts a hand to his face. _"Ichigo...I brought this to you." _The breeze kicks up his hair and the vacancy of her presence is overwhelming. He can't turn his head and find her, she is gone... taken from his very grasp.

"Itachi-san, you said this Jutsu needs your Dna to work?" Kisuke appears behind the dark haired man with a rather concerned expression.

"Yes, but she was doing a clone jutsu and..." Stopping in mid thought he looks at Urahara both men realizing the seriousness of Ichigo's kidnapping. "You have until morning."

"That's impossible. I understand your feelings but-"

"Morning." He repeats himself walking over to Yuzu and Karin. "I will return Ichigo."

_**The Valley of the End;**_

"Answer me."

"Um... I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." she tells him, her eyes narrowing as he pulls the long sword from around his back. "Hey... I'm not armed. I'm no danger to-"

"You are wearing something that does not belong to you."

"Well yeah... Itachi gave it too me."

What did she just say? "You lie." Pointing the tip of the blade at her throat he slices the garment off and finds her clothes underneath strange for a kunoichi. Then his eyes see the glint of red hanging from a necklace. "Where did you get this?"

"I told you, Itachi." Ichigo pushes two fingers to the side of the sword nudging it away from her. "So... point that thing away from me."

"What is your relationship to my-to _him_?" Sasuke narrows his eyes at the strange woman. She must be lying. His brother was wearing that ring when he killed him.

"I guess you could call him my boyfriend." It's alright to gloss over the fact that he is now living with her... and others things. Really... enjoyable other things.

"Don't be ridiculous. My brother would never take a lover." Sasuke eyes her, his distrust mounting as she blushes slightly. "You are not his type."

"I-I am too! You are his brother?" Ichigo suddenly feels at ease with this younger Uchiha. "It's great to meet you."

"Is it?" Sasuke says quickly stepping behind her and knocking her in the back of the head with his sword.

_**Karakura Town;**_

It's so quiet in her house without her. Following the path of her silent footsteps Itachi moves into the dark bedroom his eyes swirling over objects she has touched; a brush on her table with orange strands, scattered clothes on the floor and an unmade bed he wouldn't let Yuzu make up. It's not this quiet normally, it's just that she isn't here to share her laughter, her hair isn't filling his eyes with color, and the bed is vacant. She is everywhere in this space.

Stripping off his clothes, they join hers on the floor. Sliding into the bed he is reminded of dipping into her body and the coldness of the sheets gives him a chill. He leans back on the bed, his bare hand moving over the empty space and up to her pillow. Clutching at it he tugs it toward his face and breathes her in. He didn't touch her enough, not near enough for the separation to be anything but torture. Without any real consolation he allows her spirit to circle him, his naked body agaisnt the bed they shared only once. "This bed is uncomfortable."

Sleep just doesn't come, not without Ichigo here. Itachi lays perfectly still with a sheet half-covering his torso and an arm draped over his head as he stares at the ceiling. Suddenly her phone on the desk rings and he darts over to answer it. Lifting it to his ear he thinks of the way her voice is capable of smiling. "Hello?"

"Itachi-san, I have figured out how you got here."

"And?" he says, with his voice low. The disappointment making his right hand curl into a fist.

"I have a plan."

"I will be right there." Itachi says hanging up the phone as Urahara starts explaining things. It doesn't matter how to him. Quickly dressing in his old clothes he ties back his hair and walks back down the darken hallway passing the pictures hanging up. The last one is him and Ichigo at the mall, with the little sisters crammed into a photo booth. He didn't smile, he was too busy staring at her and the holding her hand just beyond the camera's view.

The temptation to stop is tangible, but the picture will not satisfy him. Slipping from the house the moon is muted, giving way to the dark clouds of a rainy night. He turns his head away from the house and dares not to return without Ichigo.

_**The Valley of the End;**_

Dragging the woman into a nearby cave Sasuke ties her wrists with a rope to take a closer look at her while she is unconscious. Unimpressed with her weird orange hair and tan skin he starts to turn away when her clothes shift revealing the mark on her neck. He can feel it, Itachi's chakra filling the lines of the sharingan seal burned into her skin. "It's possible you were someone important to my brother. However, that has nothing to do with me."

"Hitting me and tying me up... isn't very nice." she groans pulling at the ropes around her wrists.

"Is this a pathetic attempt to get revenge on me for killing him?" he says curling his fingers around her necklace. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"No, I'm not like that and it doesn't matter. I know Itachi." Ichigo tilts her head at him trying to offer up a smile. "You are so similar... in your eyes..."

"I'm nothing like my brother!" Sasuke yanks the necklace from her neck, and puts a kunai to her neck. Kneeling down on one knee he leans closer to her with a wide smile. "And my eyes look like his because they _are _his."

"_Itachi... is this the secret that makes you so sad?" _Ichigo opens her eyes in shock. "But you have to forgive him... that is what it means to be a family." That explains why Itachi was blind when Ichigo found him.

"Family? What a joke! Uchiha don't have families... siblings are tools like this kunai at your neck." Pressing the blade over the soft skin of her neck a thin line of blood appears. "We are crafted to be powerful and then sacrificed for the superior brother!"

"Surely you can see he didn't want that for you and made a choice to save-"

"He didn't choose his family! He slaughtered them all." Sasuke's hand moves fast and strong forcing the kunai into the wall next to Ichigo's head. "And for what? To be some spare part?"

"You might have his eyes but you don't see with them. You can't see that he choose you above them. He gave you a chance to live a life he never had. A life he couldn't choose for himself. Is that just meaningless to you?"

"As what? There goes Sasuke Uchiha... his own brother didn't even think him worthy of dying as a Uchiha?"

"I take it back. You aren't like your brother at all. He is _capable _of love." Scooting on her bottom she gathers her feet underneath her and pushes up the wall behind her."But, if it makes you feel better to bully me, I will warn you right now..." Ichigo unexpectedly cracks her head against Sasuke's forehead making the man take a staggering step back as a trail of blood trickles down her face. "I don't scare very easily."

"You know nothing about Itachi!" Sasuke is aware she said IS not was. However, he can not decide if she is refusing to face Itachi's death or messing with him.

"All I see when I look at you..." Ichigo's voice drops low in compassion. "...is a little boy standing in a village surrounded by death, hoping that someone will protect him."

"Capable of love?" Taking a step toward her, he lifts a hand making her look in his eyes. "Let me show you, Itachi's love."

"W-What?" Her eyes grow round watching Sasuke's dark eye change to crimson. She can't look away, the world turns reddish... and the pain begins.

_**Karakura Town;**_

"Alright Itachi-san, everything is prepared for your return." Urahara hands the dark-haired man a long sword. "Please make sure you attach these charms to your hands or you will pop out of the tunnel at a different time." Handing him a small velvet bag he nods to Orihime and opens the portal.

"With Kurosaki-chan's current condition she shouldn't leave her human body, but if she needs to fight..." Orihime hands Itachi the small device with a nervous smile. "Itachi-san please bring... them home safe."

"I will not let anything happen to Ichigo..." Itachi grabs the shinigami badge sliding it inside his breast pocket. Taking a cleansing breath he feels her ghost a little closer with Ichigo's reiatsu radiating from the small talisman. "or my child."

* * *

Okies this chapter jumps around more than I like but It shouldn't be needed again. Please don't be too hard on me about timelines etc... In my head this happens after Sasuke gets Itachi's eyes but before he leaves the safety of the cave area. Again thanks for allowing me to use a gray area =D and for liking the story! Thank you for reviewing and not threatening to gut me when I got writer's block for this! HUGS YOU ALL! Fuzzi


	13. The Manji Sharingan

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**The invariable mark of a dream is to see it come true. - Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

_**Burn**_

_**"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr  
Murmuring me away from you  
"Don't talk of worlds that never were  
The end is all that's ever true  
There's nothing you can ever say  
Nothing you can ever do... "**_

_**Chapter 13; The Manji Sharingan**_

The brown walls of stone fade to black as the darkness bleeds down from the top of the cave enveloping her in black. Ichigo instinctively lifts her hands up searching for something to cling too. "What's your name?" she asks sensing a faint twinge of power coming up behind her. But she is blinded by the black dripping down to stain everything. When it's dark, you search for light, your eyes want to see anything. This unnatural night is drowning her eyes in fear, a frightening nothing. Is there anything more terrifying than seeing absolute nothing but knowing something or someone is there watching you?

"He never even told you my name. That is so typical of Itachi." He says coming around to look at her face in the reddish toned blackness. "Uchiha Sasuke is my name. Whatever affection, you might think Itachi had for you was just a lie."

"Sasuke, " Two crimson eyes open within inches of her face making her suck in a breath. "I will never doubt his sincerity for me." she replies staring at the black swirls of Sasuke's eyes. "Itachi is..." Her words stop as images of pain and blood flash in front of her. Ichigo's eyes widen as the shape in the bitter young man's eyes change. "I don't feel so good..." her mind is suddenly bombarded with too many images at once. "It hurts... What are you doing to me?"

"Discarding an albatross, for my Nii-san." Reaching behind him, he pulls out his long silver blade. "Itachi's memory has been tainted enough. No Akatsuki whore will speak his name from traitorous lips."

"Tch..."

Sasuke's eyes slant to the right barely in time to see a long white leg crack against his face. He manages to lift a hand to block it but the force it much too great, and he ends up on his back a few feet away, the sword cutting into the ground. "How?" Rising to his feet he looks at the woman with his head limp as she hangs from a withered tree. "She couldn't have-"

"Ichigo didn't hit you." A smirk stretches on his pale lips as he reaches down and grabs the dark haired man's shirt. "It was me!"

"Who... what... you are inside her?" Sasuke stutters as a white and red skull cracks against his forehead. _"It's like Naruto when I was inside Naruto's soul... but this thing isn't caged and it feels totally different. It's like death..."_ He lifts a hand to his mouth and taking a deep breath. _"Something else is __here too."_

"You don't belong in here. This is MY place." Instantly he leans forward dipping his head toward the blast of fire responding with a glowing ball of cero. "Tch..."

Sasuke eyes widen as the tall white masked figure suddenly appears in front of him. His hands move together forming a seal, but his face is gripped in the white man's palm. Soon as the strings wrap around the man Sasuke launches them both into the air and sends his chidori through the cords. "You are nothing more than a beast." he says landing on the hilt of his sword.

"Ha!" Sucking in a deep breath he flares his reiatsu snapping the strings around him. "Monster... Yes! HAHAHA! I'm Ichigo's monster. She saved me after the war so I owe her." Holding up his clawed hand he summons the white blade of Zangetsu. "And I protect what belongs to her."

"Monster's like you only need a cage." Sasuke retorts biting at his thumb and writing a seal in the air. "I can not see why Itachi was interested in this woman."

"You ain't looking hard enough Ninja-shit."

Sasuke quickly dodges the wild arc of white coming toward him. The monster implied something else is here, and he knows he felt something else when he first entered her soul. Glancing over to Ichigo he notices for the first time a white bird perched on her shoulder. "A white crow?" The bird seems to take note of him and tilts it's head to look at Sasuke. He freezes in shock at the blood red eyes glaring back at him. But it's what inside the deep bed of crimson that makes his blood run cold. "It's a sharingan... Itachi?" He takes a step toward Ichigo and the bird when the beast's blade slashes at his chest. Stupid... that was stupid. He drops to his knees as the blood begins to flow to the floor. "I-Itachi?"

"He protects her... I protect her..." Lifting the white blade up he flings the blood from it. Holding the blade to Sasuke's neck he leans down and looks into the boy's red eyes. "What do you protect?"

"I-I..." Suddenly the white bird leaves it's perch on the woman's shoulder gliding over to land on the edge of the strange white blade. It's eyes shift from the normal sharingan to something Sasuke has never seen before. Four deep angles of black appear and the images of the young woman's life flash through his mind.

"_Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them! What kind of brother says that he'll KILL his own sister? Even a MONSTER shouldn't say that!"_

"You are trying to tell me I'M the monster?" he growls at the bold manji shaped sharingan eyes piercing into his.

"_You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." _

"Impossible... that is not Itachi's Sharingan!" Sasuke cries as his Tsukuyomi is taken over and the colors around him turns to a modern city skyline. "Only a Uchiha can break this tech-" his voice stops as the situation begins to make sense. A new image appears... one of this orange headed women sitting next to to a younger girl.

_"Ichigo-chan." Orihime opens the door to Ichigo's room and shivers. "Oh, it's so cold in here!" She moves to the window. "Why don't you shut the window? You'll get sick!"_

_"Leave it open," she says, tugging the coat closer around her waist._

_"But why?"_

_"So Itachi can come back,"_

"Oh... these memories are... from both Itachi and her." Sasuke understands it now. But the place... where Itachi was... is strange. "I won't hurt your..." he swallows at the bird trying to smile. "your mother."

The Tsukuyomi vanishes and before Sasuke can focus his eyes on the orange headed woman a white blur flashes in front of him.

"I really thought my summoning failed... again." Kabuto smiles picking Ichigo's sleeping body up. "Imagine my surprise when something orange with Itachi's chakra all over her popped out and ran off! I wanted your brothers corpse, but... I found a new Uchiha to play with! Even better!" Kabuto grabs Ichigo and vanishes with her.

"Damn... damn it!"

~/~

Somewhere near a large charred forest two feet touch down and step past fallen trees. The smell of fire and the ruins of the Uchiha hideout draws his eyes to look up at the clear blue sky. Itachi is surprised he managed to enter so near where he died. Lifting a hand up to tuck some strands of hair behind his ear he tries to sense Ichigo's reiatsu. It is how Urahara thought. In this world and in her human body it's going to be difficult to locate her. Ichigo could be anywhere, but only a few ninja's are capable or using the Impure World Resurrection Summoning technique. Heading north west toward the Hidden Grass Village, he wastes no time making his way toward Orochimaru's infamous underground lair. He begins to run, his thoughts heavy with the conversation he had with Urahara Kisuke this morning.

"_How can she show pregnancy so quickly? Doesn't it normally take a few weeks for the body to show signs of conception?"_

"_Kurosaki-san is half shinigami. Her soul knows what the body does not."_

He never considered for a single moment having a child. The life he had in Konoha was violent and filled with chaos. Itachi is certain he couldn't bring a baby into the Uchiha clan to be used and subjected to the life they would expect. But Ichigo's world... a world where children are only expected to attend school... A place where most children never hold a weapon in their hands their whole life seems idealistic and plausible.

Quickening his pace he takes to the trees in the hopes of sensing Ichigo. Onward he travels, his eyes sharp to any disturbance that might lead him to the woman who showed him a glimpse of a life he always wanted. Just as night begins to fall Itachi decides to take a break at a nearby river. Dropping down to the field of yellow wild flowers he rests on a large boulder. _"I'm coming... I will not lose you, Ichigo."_ The snapping of a twig makes his eyes shift into red.

"Is someone here?" Sasuke appears from the canopy of the forest in time to see a flock of black birds darting up into the darkening sky. "Im...possible." he gasps feeling the familiar sensation of his brother's chakra creeping up his spine. "It can't be..." He stumbles across the river after the crows, his eyes shifting into the Sharingan tomoe. "I-Itachi?" Lifting a hand up he tries to throw a shuriken to hit one of the birds but they all vanish. "Itachi don't run away! Itachi!" No... He didn't see it. It can't be. He didn't just see what he thought he did! Dropping to his knees Sasuke curls his body toward the ground. This can't be happening. The dead don't come back. They go to the Pure spirit world... "Would Itachi have went there?" No he might not have. Sasuke starts thinking about the images he saw in the Tsukuyomi. "He went to another world and met Ichigo there. Nii-san, loves her... Nii-san doesn't know Kabuto has joined up with Madara..."

"_What do you protect?"_

~/~

Setting down at the small fire he built, Itachi ponders returning to Sasuke. But being dead has it's rewards in this life. He doesn't have to face his little brother's malice anymore. It's almost a relief now, in their final moments as brothers Sasuke never faltered in his hatred for him. _"It's fine to be hated by him. It's a comfort to know I won't be missed now that I'm gone." _

However, as he flew away a problem with Sasuke could be sensed. _"Foolish brother! Why did you take my eyes! Now matters are worse..." _Closing his eyes he struggles with what to do. Should he leave Sasuke's choices for him to work through on his own? "I have to help Ichigo first. She is-"

"I-Itachi?"

He quickly rises to his feet and turns around in time to see Ichigo's body tumbling into his arms. "Ichigo? Are you hurt?" Picking her up, he returns to the fireside laying her on a small pallet serving as his bed for the evening. "Did someone take you?"

"I'm alright." she smiles lifting a hand up to touch his warm face. "I sensed you, and ran and ran until I could feel your arms around me again."

"I won't let you go again. I swear." he whispers before claiming her lips in a deep kiss. The soft plump lips he has longed to touch are finally his. Her mouth is hungry on his, the pleasure she is expressing soon stirring his lust so he lays on his back to let her have her way.

Hands, soft and warm tug at his clothes, she is more eager than ever before. It's so exciting, so hot, to feel her desire for him growing. "Ichigo..." he gasps as her lips travel down his chest. Those teeth nip a path of hunger down his chest, his fingers curling into her vibrant hair. The thin wet trail of moisture left in her wake makes his skin sizzle.

Ichigo's torturous mouth travels lower, her fingers pull at his pants exposing his hard member to the warm of her breath. "Ah!" his eyes widen in shock as she takes the tip of his cock sliding in past her lips and against her tongue. The rush of heat and the pleasure of her mouth intensifies. Her head begins to move over him, taking his cock deep inside with each movement. Itachi's fingertips curl into her thick locks, "Ohhh." The tingle in his thighs tickles a delicious path up to his cock. Ichigo then starts to suck on the very tip of head, her tongue nudging at the small leaking slit. "I-Ichigo, let me..."

Her only response is a low throaty moan, the vibrations pushing him over the edge toward his release. "I have to touch you!" Unable to stop himself he turns her over on the pallet listening to her wonderful giggle as he starts pulling at her t-shirt. "You are having my child." he sighs holding a hand on her belly. "I want to build a life with you away from this place." Pressing his lips to her stomach, he lavishes her skin with wide needy kisses. "Marry me, and love me... my Ichigo."

"You are just _smitten_ with her."

"W-What?" Itachi's eyes open blurry from his dream to a pair of gray ones. Blinking in shock he focuses on a familiar face of a man he has never met, but has seen pictures of. "You... are... Ichigo's father..." he says looking around and realizing he was only dreaming of Ichigo being with him. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yo!" Isshin grins, curling a hand over his chin. "And you are... Ichigo's... something very interesting."

"I-I.."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Isshin grabs Itachi by the collar jerking him off the ground. "You got my Ichigo pregnant?"

* * *

Hey all! Here is the update! I hope you like it^^ Please take a moment to review! It means a lot to me and I want to say thanks to everyone who has embraced this fic =D HUGGLES to all my MUGGLES! So this is my big surprise! hehe staged just far enough from the beginning that you all forgot about poor Isshin getting lost in the Dangai Precipse world. hehehe Please look forward to the next update where things will be explained in more detail =D Love You all! Fuzzi

Special edit. Ok I am so sorry about the confusion. I wrote this early in the morning and very tired ; ; I will try and make it clearer with this edit.

Yes, the little bird was the baby Uchiha soul^^

Itachi was only dreaming pervy things about Ichi^^ She hasn't been saved yet =D

How Isshin got there will be explained in the next chapter =D HUGS!

I'm very sorry again o/o please forgive! Fuzzi


	14. Two Bands

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Naruto**

**A/N; I owe a _big_ thank you to Paraiya for co-writing the battle scene with me. You are amazing~! I hugs you tight and will be writing a special Grim/FemIchi one shot for you to show my gratitude =D.**

_**Burn**_

_**"Just paint your face" the shadows smile  
Slipping me away from you  
"Oh it doesn't matter how you hide  
Find you if we're wanting to  
So slide back down and close your eyes  
Sleep a while  
You must be tired... "  
But every night I burn  
Every night I call your name..."**_

**Chapter 14; Two Bands**

"You got my Ichigo pregnant?"

"Yes." Itachi replies in a calm voice stunned that Isshin Kurosaki has managed to sneak up on him and is currently dangling him in the air like a cheap doll. Blinking at the tall man Itachi decides this is the worst possible way to meet your girlfriends father. "I did, but-"

"Welcome to the family!" Isshin feels the young man stiffen in his arms. "So... when's the wedding?"

"Um..."

**In Karakurra Town;**

Urahara's shaded eyes follow Orihime's shape back and forth from under his hat as he sits on the edge of his desk. "Pacing isn't going to bring them bac-" Suddenly she is leaning in front of him rather closely with her finger in his face.

"You should be pacing too!" Her eyes start to water and her lower lip starts to tremble. "I heard what you said about the time limit."

"_Big... eyes... so sad... OH NO!"_ Kisuke lifts his arms holding his palms up in the air to plead with her to not cry. "I-Inoue-san."

"What if they don't make it back?" she says wrapping her arms around Urahara and sobbing out a long moan.

"I-Inoue-san..." he stutters feeling her breasts against him. _"I was not intending to hug you!" _He isn't a saint... her breasts are so plump and... warm.

"What if Itachi-san stays there too long and fades away!"

"I-Inoue..." He isn't a pervert if SHE is the one rubbing on HIM.

"Ichigo-chan will be all alone and worse... pregnant and stuck in a strange world and... and without Itachi-san!"

Orihime-san, you should not worry-"

"I can't help it!" she replies holding him tighter, her fingers curling into his black haori. "I can't think about anything else, but terrible, bad things!"

"You just need to focus on something else." His own fingers twitch at his sides as her fingers squeeze at his bottom. "Orihime... you are are squeezing m-my..." Oh god is she focusing on him? Clamping his eyes shuts he tries to push her off with his open palms to her chest only to hear her squeaking out a surprised gasp. Opening one eye Kisuke sees the blushing smile on her face and his mouth moves on it's on. "Please let me kiss you."

"Finally!" She plasters herself on top on him again knocking him over to his desk and sending papers flying everywhere.

Kisuke barely has time to register her lips on his. With his arms flailing in the air he feels her softness surrounding him in such a pleasant way he groans tilting into the kiss. His arms wrap around Orihime, his body heating up from the sweet scent of her hair. _"I should stop." _ Instead he holds her closer, feasting on her wet lips as she kisses him back.

Her body relaxes on top of his, her thighs rubbing at Kisuke's thin green pants. When his mouth starts to travel down her chin to her neck she sighs enjoying his passionate touch. "I knew you would be good at this." A chill covers her arms as his teeth graze her throat. "Ah! Very... good."

"I apologize for making you wait." he replies with his lips moving to a new place to suck and kiss. "It won't happen again."

"Ah!" Her mouth gasps in shock as she is suddenly rolled over and her back pressed against the desk. In the scuffle a small plastic clock drops to the floor... the timer counting backwards with one hour remaining.

_**Thirty minutes later;**_

Itachi pulls out of his pocket a small red velvet bag, the opening gathered together by two strings. Using his fingertip to loosen the top he dumps the contents into his palm. Two gold rings and a watch drop into his hand. Narrowing his eyes it would seem that fate is telling him to marry Ichigo. Glancing at the watch he reads the time remaining and lifts his head up at the breaking of dawn. It took him too long to get to Orochimaru's hideout. Exhaling a sigh Itachi closes his eyes to settle his mind a bit when a sudden kick tot he tree he is in makes his eyes pop open. "Isshin-san, you should conceal yourself. If Kabuto senses you Ichigo might-"

"They won't sense me." Isshin says instantly flash stepping in front of Itachi, his feet touching nothing but air. "The first few months I was here I figured that out quick. Heh, I spent days just flash stepping around." His dark eyes dart to the bands in Itachi's hand. "Hey...I didn't say you could have her yet."

"I'll be sure to tell Ichigo your wishes." Itachi replies unfazed by the strange hot and cold manner Ichigo's father has about him.

"Okay! You can have her." he says rather quickly. The last thing he wants is Ichigo angry at him. It would ruin his precious reunion hug. "But, keep this father to son-in-law talk between us."

Ignoring Isshin, Itachi jumps down from the tree limb and lands near the entrance to the underground hideout. He can sense her already... her chakra is so unstable it's worrying him. Like it's being pulled apart, clenching his teeth he musters up enough will to keep calm. All he must do is find her and slip on the ring... soon as that happens he knows she is safe, his baby inside her is somewhere far away from this insane world. Lifting his eyes up to the treeline he nods to Isshin, despite being quiet all night he is making jokes with Itachi. That must mean her father trusts him, he isn't worried. And if he isn't worried then he is as strong as the woman Itachi fell in love with. With a nod Itachi opens the door and steps inside the maze like underground lair.

~/~

Keeping her body perfectly still she peeks at the man with the round black glasses who captured her. The syringe in his hand means it's about to begin again. The pain and madness of the dimly-lit room conceals so much more than her fear. With only one door in the small square space she has very few options to escape. The ropes he put on her were easy to break, but he replaced them with chains. "Release me, and I won't kill you." she says trying to provoke him to come closer.

"You really remind me of someone." Kabuto replies with a smile. Without a thought he injects the next drug treatment into her arm. "You should start feeling it soon."

"You don't even know me. Why do you want my baby?" Ichigo asks keeping her eyes on the white haired madman.

"This..." Hovering a hand over her belly as she lays restrained tightly to the table Kabuto tries to explain his motives. "I'm going to devour it and it will become the new me."

"You're crazy." she says clenching her fists to fight the thick metal clamps on her wrists. "That's just impossible."

"Ahh, but you see." Walking around the wooden table he leans over her and pulls down his shirt exposing his white scaly skin. "I already have integrated my master. I used to wonder what he saw in Itachi," he tells her waving a hand in the air. "But I get it now... and I HAVE to have that Uchiha for my new vessel."

"As if I'd let you." Pain streaks through her belly, her skin stretching and making more room. Ichigo begins to groan, her eyes tilting down at her belly bulging out from the size of a volleyball to a basketball.

Kabuto checks her IV his eyes watching the growth tablets and his own special nutrition serum rapidly increasing the growth of her baby._ "The woman is holding up better than I thought." _He listens to her screaming in pain so facinated by her unusual chakra. "Don't worry. Your part is almost over."

Madness doesn't bother him, or that wild looking right eye of hers. _"It looks like it's turning black? Why? What is she really?" _What truly bothers Kabuto is the limits of his own body, but that isn't a problem anymore. With this Uchiha... he can grow up again, start over. "Ever-changing... hehe." This vessel can adapt like no other. Kabuto stops mid-step…

Ichigo looks up at him, confusion in her face. "What's wrong, you freak? Cat got your tongue?"

Smirking at her attempt to be clever, his long black cape shadows his smile. "We seem to have a guest… a very late, uninvited one at that," he states in a deathly low voice.

In a flash, three kunai are quickly expelled from the long sleeve of Kabuto's cloak, rooting themselves near one another on the tiled ceiling.

Ichigo narrows her eyes, looking up at the knives. _"What was all of that abou-" _her eyes widen in horror as the skewered section of the roof begins to drip out like water. A cloak of red clouds appears falling from the ceiling, the person dropping to the ground like a bag of sand.

"ITACHI!" she screams, staring doe-eyed at the body of her lover; the knives rooted deeply into his back. They were probably in his most vital spots. She trembles, her shoulders shaking in sadness, though all she heard was an unsatisfied grunt from her lover's murderer. "No! How could you?"

Kabuto ignores the woman's annoying yells. He knows this trick. Taking a step forward, he walks out of the door of the lab. "Well, that was certainly a first grade technique on your part… Uchiha Itachi," he chastised, putting a hand to his hip.

Out of the shadows of the far end of the room, dark purple sandals steps out; Itachi showing himself to Kabuto in the dim lighting.

"How very amusing. You've come to save your woman from peril. How foolish," he shakes his head, looking back to Itachi. Kabuto chuckles, closing his eyes. "Listen. We'd both benefit from one another… I can definitely give you more power; help you attain a level of Sharingan in which you could never comprehend," he says holding out his hand to Itachi, "just help me get what I want…"

Itachi says nothing, instead holding up a hand sign.

Kabuto only narrowed his eyes. _"He made a clone, and I didn't even see it."_

….

Ichigo stares up at him, her eyes widening in disbelief. "H-how…" Glancing back at the 'body' on the floor, then back to Itachi. "Itachi… you're-" Silenced by his lips locking with hers, she blinks in shock sensing his familiar reiatsu cocooning around her. _"Oh, I've needed to feel this." _she ponders before he pulls back to stare at her with soft but determined eyes. "I-Itachi…"

"I will guard you with my life… trust me…"

Ichigo nods, looking out of the door as the two shinobi outside disappear in a flash.

The battle has begun.

….

Numerous kunai clash with one another. Itachi having thrown close to twenty; Kabuto matches that easily. In a burst of speed, Itachi slashes a hidden kunai at point blank range; which Kabuto dodges bending back alarmingly fast, then spinning on a hand to send a spin kick to Itachi's side.

Itachi is quick, though. He grabs the kick, tightening his grip as chakra gathers in his hand to break Kabuto's leg.

Anticipating this, Kabuto twists his body elongating and coiling around the Uchiha's body, his poisonous fangs poised for Itachi's jugular.

Itachi narrows his eyes, spinning the kunai backwards in his hand to stab a kunai into the snake's face.

Kabuto retreats, slithering quickly for some distance, before he lifts his body up; a long tail of a serpent under him. He forms a quick hand seal the snakes jetting from his mouth towards their target.

Itachi stays calm, leaping out of the way easily. He has too much to lose by losing focus over Ichigo. Sprinting across the room, many snakes slamming into the ground in pursuit of him. Jumping up high and flipping up to a ledge, he runs across the wooden plank preparing quick hand signs. Then his eyes widen.

Suddenly he is hefted by one of the many snakes, its fangs slicing into his forearm and sent into the jaws of another; who bite his other. In a pack the snakes slam Itachi into the wall on the far end of the roof. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A large rail of flames erupt down the path of snakes, careening into Kabuto's.

At the last second Kabuto manages to evade, flipping from side to side dodging a flurry of large fireballs. Sweat begins to cling and drip off his body. _"This is taking too long. He seems stronger than before."_

Itachi exhales orb after orb of heated fire at Kabuto blowing a holes into the wall. "You seem to be out of breath," Itachi steps toward Kabuto his eyes bold and red.

Kabuto is not breathing hard, no, not in the least. But he is sure as hell surprised by that move. No wonder that man was considered the strongest of the Uchiha clan. His power is surreal. _"I've suffered a burn… this may be harder than I thought." _Suddenly, a kick smacks hard into his stomach, sending him flying out from his hiding place. He crashes into another room, rolling in a puff of dirt before he crackling into a new wall. "Gah!" His body wedged into the cement wall unable to move by that point. Before he can react Kabuto's eyes widen in shock his arms and legs melting away molding him to the wall itself. Surprised, his eyes dart around to where Itachi was standing. "He is gone? Where...? Wh-" Instantly a glint of metal flickers across his vision and mind numbing pain rips across of abdomen. He hasn't felt anything more painful in his entire life.

Out of his stomach, a hissing sea of snakes spill onto the dirty floor of the hideout. Snake after snake slithers and rips at Kabuto's stomach the hole ripping opening even wider. Four large black serpents come out, one slamming its jaws into both sides of his neck, one on his chest and back, another both of his legs, and finally, one in his skull. They begin to devour him, Kabuto's scowl and stifled cries only making him look more grotesque.

Itachi walks into the room, opening his eyes crimson with his Mangekyou Sharingan. Glancing down at the small necklace hanging from Kabuto's cape reminds him of why he came here and what he could have lost. "You hurt someone precious to me." he says snatching the ring he gave to Ichigo away. "I will return that pain a thousand fold so that you remember it even after your death." Itachi watches the black flames dance across Kabuto's mutilated body. The battle is done. Itachi is the victor…

Glancing down at his hand his eyes flicker with understanding. _"I see..."_

"Itachi?"

His lips form a faint smile hearing her voice coming up behind him. But his time is up and there is a second problem...

"ICHIGO~!"

"D-Dad! How the hell did you get here?" Ichigo says only to get ignored for the large bump on her belly.

"Say Gramps is immortal! Say it for Grandpa~!" Isshin rubs his face on her large stomach only to get a fist in his face.

"D-Don't mess up my kid in utero!"

"Ichigo." Itachi lifts up his hand gesturing for her to come to his side for the last time. "I have something for you." Pulling the small velvet pouch from his pocket he drops the two bands in her hand.

"Ohhh, Itachi.. um I know that I'm pregnant but I don't think you have to marry me." she shifts her feet nervously looking at the ground until his chuckle makes her look up. "D-Don't laugh as you are proposing!"

"You are mistaken. These rings are to take you home." He reaches out and pulls her to his chest. "I would not ask in a way you could possibly say no." Breathing in her scent one last time he places a hand on her swollen belly. "Watch over your mother."

"I-Itachi?"

"There are only two rings... and I fear my time is up. In this world I am dead..."

* * *

Hey all I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again to Paraiya who is amazing =) I'm going to be working with him again in the future. We are going to write a fic together Please look forward to it^^ HUGS YOU ALL I hope you look forward to the next chapter =) Chuuuu~! Fuzzi


	15. Goodbye Isn't Lonely

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO**

_**Burn**_

_**The miracle is not to fly in the air, or to walk on the water, but to walk on the earth. ~Chinese Proverb **_

_**Chapter 15; Goodbye isn't lonely**_

It's easy to feel. All you have to do is reach out and touch something, taste it, or smell it and you react. It marks you. You can choose to do nothing after wards, but it doesn't change the fact that you are feeling. The hardest thing is life for Itachi is letting go of something once you slide over it, kiss it, and breathe in it's vanilla scent. But there is nothing you can ever say to make up for parting. It was like this for Sasuke, and now Ichigo is standing there looking at him so terrified and hurt it makes his fingers clinch against his palms. Tighter, tighter... until blood seeps out to coat his fingernails.

So he keeps his eyes on her wide open and clear, his smile fixed on his lips. "You must go." Itachi says drinking in her face and the large bump on her stomach. Never walking into that room of hers and seeing and meeting and touching Ichigo. Empty. Goodbye isn't a lonely word to Itachi it isn't sad... it's never saying 'I'm home' again... That is real emptiness. What a horrible thing to never say it to her again. "Isshin-san." Nodding his head he pushes her into Isshin's arms.

"No! Let me stay with-"

"Impossible. I am dead in this world." Lifting a hand he shows the translucent shape of his fingers. "I'm fading." It's so unfinished... his life with her is so incomplete. He didn't say goodbye to Sasuke... and he won't to Ichigo either. However, this parting leaves him with such a vastly different emotion he is having trouble remaining calm. "Ichigo, Do not raise our child in this world."

Across the field a figure dashes quickly his crimson eyes fixed on his brother embracing the orange-headed woman. "Itachi!" His feet can't move fast enough, Sasuke's shoes kick up dirt as his brother's head turns to look at him. "Nii-san!"

Itachi's lips move, the sound not reaching Sasuke as the woman next to him begins to cry.

"_Tears...for Itachi." _With his own vision blurring Sasuke begins to stumble his legs lifting up from the ground to jump high enough to make it to him. But he hasn't words like that woman does. He has never felt what they are feeling.

"_I'm sorry..."_

Yes, that is what he is saying to her. _"Nii-san... you apologize for too much." _Sasuke's feet hit the ground still a few yards away and he freezes in place. It's so strange watching Itachi suddenly grab the woman with his right hand hugging her so close she could break. "Nii...san." he whispers and Itachi looks in his direction with tears streaming down his face. Staring in disbelief he sucks in a breath at the sight of his brother cherishing something.

"No! I won't go!" Ichigo cries so ashamed she is making this so hard for him. It's just impossible to part form him with a smile. Suddenly a hand pulls her away and cold metal slide on her finger. Instantly she is enveloped in a yellow rectangle of energy. "I love you! I love you!" Her voice crackles, her palms pressing to the barrier with her heart pounding so loud... so loud in her ears. "Stay alive for me! Please!"

In a flicker of light she is gone.

"To hell with this." Isshin grabs Itachi head-butting him in the forehead. "That's for making my baby cry. And this..." shoving the ring on Itachi's finger he takes a step back as a second yellow barrier locks around him. "is a promise you will take care of them."

"Isshin-san?" Itachi looks dumb-founded for a minute until he sees Isshin smile at him with a thumb up in the air. _"A thumbs up? From an adult? He reminds me of Naruto..."_

"You are too young to be so cool. Live." he replies nodding at Itachi. "Live for Ichigo."

Sasuke makes it just in time to witness the grateful smile on his brother face. "Is it a good place, Nii-san?" The color in his eyes changes and he returns his brother's smile.

He is Nii-san again... what a great sound. He never expected to hear it spoken in kindness and affection again. "It's home, Otouto" And Itachi vanishes keeping that final smile from Sasuke in his mind.

~/~

The sounds of the door shutting and steps echo in the foyer. Itachi walks into the living room and leans over the back of the sofa. "Do I need to quiz you?" he asks pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"You're home early." Ichigo replies tilting her eyes over the top of her medical textbook to watch him walking around the sofa. "Is Yuzu closing up the cafe tonight?"

"Yes." Itachi lifts up her legs to sit on the sofa nearby. "My newest creation." He produces a tiny pink bakers box with the name of his cafe decoration the sides to dangle in front of her eyes.

Ichigo's eyes instantly shine with excitement. "Oh!" she exclaims reaching for the box only to have to lifted higher up. "Oi!"

"Come over here and take it." he teases, holding it with his left hand so she will have to crawl over his lap to grab the box and when her legs wrap around him he chuckles at the sight. "Where is little Hei?"

"H-He is with Orihime and Kisuke." Ichigo finally grabs the box and settles on his lap to open it. Glancing inside the package she sees the tiny heart shaped cake with a smile. "Oh, it's too cute to eat."

"You will anyway." he says watching her lift the pink frosted cake with a drizzle of white chocolate and a fresh strawberry for a garnish on the top of it. "Cute things are meant to be tasted." His hands travel up her pale blue blouse, her scent already stirring him to lean forward and drink it in. "Go on."

"I love being married to a baker." Ichigo bites down enjoying the flavors, her mind instantly figuring out what he used. "Amazing! It's my favorite! Yup This one will make your cafe famous!"

"You say that about all my desserts." His finger find the top button of her blouse slipping it through it's buttonhole to expose her neck. "But you are completely correct." Tilting his head down his mouth finds just the right spot to nuzzle on her neck.

"W-What are you doing, there?" she smiles arching her neck so he can kiss her more.

"I'm tasting my cute dessert." Itachi breathes against her skin, his face half covered by her silky shirt. "I'm hungry..."

"Ah!" Her body heats up in a flash, her cheeks burning bright as his hands move down her sides to cup her bottom. "I love you, Itachi." She always says it, has to say it before they touch.

Grabbing Ichigo around the waist he turns her to press her back against the sofa. Leaning closely over her body his face hover eye-level with hers. "Say it one more time."

"I-" But his mouth claims the words from her lips, eager and brimming with happiness Ichigo wraps herself around him. _"I love you...I love you... I love you, Itachi."_

"Kurosaki-san~!" Kisuke slides open the kitchen door with Orihime at his side, Hei in her arms. Clearing his throat his eye flick to Hei the two year old dark haired boy points a finger to the back of the sofa. "Mama and Papa are hiding. Shall we seek?"

"Urahara Kisuke..." Itachi's lifts up from the sofa with a scowl until he notices Hei's smiling face. "Heiwa, How was your day?"

"My word today was surprise~!" Hei says hopping down from Orihime's arms to sit at the table. He instanly starts drawing on a piece of paper. "See my surprise~!"

Itachi and Ichigo walk over to the table to read the kanji their son learned today. "Oh, Hei... that is the word for family." Ichigo says smoothing at the cowl-lick sticking up at the back of Hei's head.

"That's right!" Hei exclaims pointing out to the street and the two figures standing on the sidewalk. "Surprise~! It's Great Papa!"

"I kept my promise, Kurosaki-san." Urahara says with a small bow. "I have returned your family..."

Blinking in shock Ichigo sees her sisters being _thoroughly_ hugged by her father.

"My girls! Daddy is back!" He says rubbing his beard on their faces. Karin doesn't look happy, but Yuzu is in tears. "Hehe! I'm Great Papa now! Look at him! He is a Kurosaki alright!"

"Thank you, Urahara-san." Ichigo says about to go out and greet her maniac father then she sees a forth figure appear with a slightly annoyed expression but trying to smile despite the noise.

"And it's..." Hei puts a finger to his lips struggling to remember what word to use.

"Sasuke..." Itachi's lips lift in a wide smile. "He is your uncle, Heiwa."

"You should have seen the state he was in when I dragged him to the portal. But Orhime-chan is quite talented!" Isshin gives Sasuke a shove forward.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Itachi reaches up and pokes him in the forehead.

"I'm home." he answers. That's it. After everything, that is all they will ever say about what happened a world away.

Suddenly the area fills with white haori's rippling in the wind and a wrinkly old man steps forward.

"Oh Captain-Commander... I was just about to send you word-"

"Silence." Yamamoto growls lifting an eye open to gaze at the family. "Kurosaki Ichigo... we owe you a debt that is not easily repaid. I am willing to overlook your deception... this time. However..." He glances at the two strange men meeting his gaze so arrogantly foolish and changes his mind. "Your family is _encouraged_ to visit Soul Society in the future." If he can't control them, then he might as well use the power they seem to overflow with.

"Um... thanks?" Ichigo says swishing her eyes from Itachi's to the old man's and back again.

With a bow the thirteen captains are gone leaving Ichigo with an unsettled feeling, but an arm circles her waist and she exhales a sigh of relief. She isn't alone, her life is filled with people again...

"I think we should find a new place to live." Itachi says watching Isshin introduce Hei to the poster of his Grandmother.

"MASAKI! OUR GRANDSON! HE WILL NEVER KNOW DEFEAT!" Isshin yells holding the toddler up to the poster.

"And fast..." she replies with a smile. Without knowing the future, or what Yama-jii expects of her she holds Itachi's hand and talks to Sasuke about Karakurra Town. The words come out with hope and sweetness, and despite not knowing the end she is still alright. Her family is a little bigger now and she doesn't have to deal with it all by herself. It's easier than she thought... and it's really great to be surrounded by so much love.

"What do you mean you aren't married yet? Don't you want to be my son?"

"U-Um... Isshin-san..."

* * *

Here we are! The end of one of my favorite stories I've written. I left the end kinda open. I'm willing to make a sequel in the future or a second Itachi/FemIchi fic. =) What do you think of my story? I hope you liked it And stick around for my next crossover. I will have a poll on my profile so you can pick my next one! I hugs you all! FuzziB


End file.
